Naruto The Dude
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The Genin of Greatness, The Chunin of Charm, The Jonin of Jammin', The ANBU of Awesome, The Kage of Kool
1. Homecoming

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Homecoming**

Naruto and Jiraiya stroll into the Leaf Village after being on a training trip across many lands for the last two and a half years, Naruto takes a look around and enjoys the familiar yet different scenery.

Naruto: Man, man, man, the chicks here have gotten hotter. How 'bout it, Sage?

Jiraiya: The girls here have always been good-lookin'.

Naruto: Yeah, but not like this. Hey, girls.

Naruto flashes a smile and waves at a group of girls and they wave back and giggle amongst themselves.

Girl #1: Who's he?

Girl #2: I don't know but he's cute.

Girl #3: He looks familiar, though.

Girl #4: He must be from here, he's wearing the forehead protector of this village.

Naruto turns to Jiraiya.

Naruto: Hey, Sage, check it out. Why don't we go over there and see what those girls over there are talkin' 'bout?

Jiraiya chuckles to himself.

Jiraiya: I think I'm a little too old for those girls, but knock yourself out. I've gotta meet the hokage anyway.

Naruto: Aight, man, I'll catch ya' later.

Naruto and Jiraiya slap five and depart, Naruto turns back to the girls and flashes his smile again. They motion for him to come over.

Naruto: Whoa, you girls look even better up close, what are your names?

Girl #1: I'm Mai.

Girl #2: I'm Asuka.

Girl #3: I'm Rei.

Girl #4: I'm Kagome.

Naruto: Wow, your names are as pretty as you are.

Naruto smiles at the girls causing them to giggle again.

Naruto: Ooooh.

Rei: Why do you look familiar?

Kagome: Yeah, from that forehead protector you must be from this village but I don't think that I've seen you before.

Naruto: The name's Naruto but you girls can call me "Yours."

The girls giggle again.

Naruto: Ooooh.

Mai: Wait a minute, Naruto? You're that kid that our parents didn't like, the one that used to run around playing pranks on the village.

Naruto: The one and only.

Asuka: Why?

Naruto: Oh, it's because of the Nine-tailed Fox demon that almost destroyed the village around 15 years ago.

Naruto raises his shirt and show the seal on his abdomen, the girls are both amazed by Naruto's story and turned on by his rock hard abs.

Asuka: Wow, can I touch it?

Naruto: Go on ahead.

Asuka begins to rub the seal and her friends follow suit in feeling Naruto up in broad daylight.

Naruto: Your parents hated me 'cuz they though that was still the Nine-tailed fox but they must really hate you 'cuz I'm lookin' at four foxes right here. That's it, that' what I'm gonna call y'all, the Fine Tail Foxes.

Naruto smiles and lick his lips at the girls causing them to giggle again.

Naruto: Ooooh.

Kagome: You're too much, Naruto.

Naruto: And there's still more to come. Listen, girls, what are you four doin' tonight?

Mai: Nothing, why?

Naruto: Well, I've just got back to the village and I think it's time to celebrate but what's a celebration if you don't have anyone to celebrate with?

Voice: Celebrating, Naruto? Don't you think that the hokage will have some things for you to take care of now that you're back?

Naruto turns around to find Kakashi reading his favorite book.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? Excuse me, one second.

Naruto turns back to the girls.

Naruto: What do you girls say you meet me at, uh, I've gone so long, where does everyone meet around here?

Rei: There's the Main Event but that club really isn't that hot anymore.

Naruto: We'll just have to make it hot, won't we?

Rei: You think so?

Naruto: Trust me, you girls make hell seem chilly. I ain't sweatin' because of the sun, baby.

The girls chuckle as they melt inside Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto: Ooooh. See ya', girls.

Naruto waves and leaves.

Girls: Bye, Naruto.

Naruto: Kakashi! S'up, sensei?

Kakashi: Well, it seems that you're getting along, Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, man, just livin' the dream. So, how've you been?

Kakashi: Oh, I've been well, or at least as well as a shinobi can be.

Naruto: Great, anything new happen since I've been gone?

Kakashi: No, everything's pretty much the same as when you left as far as I've noticed.

Naruto notices Kakashi's book.

Naruto: Oh, hey, sage and I got a present for ya'.

Naruto pulls out a book and hands it to Kakashi.

Naruto: It's a special issue of the Make-Out series.

Kakashi: Make-Out Gaiden?

Naruto: Yeah, Sage is grooming me to take over the series once he finishes with it so he let me write it, he really just oversaw its development to make sure it's up to the standards he set.

Kakashi: And?

Naruto: He fully endorses it, check out the main character.

Kakashi reads some the book.

Kakashi: (surprised) Me?

Naruto: That's right, sensei, just think of it as a gift for givin' me my start.

Kakashi is brought to tears and hugs Naruto.

Kakashi: Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: Don't mention it, just make sure to let me know your opinion.

Voice: Naruto?

Naruto turns around to find Sakura staring at him like she's never seen him before, Naruto eyes Sakura up and down and fixes his hair while approaching her, leaving Kakashi engrossed in his new book.

Naruto: (smooth) Heeey, it's been far too long and oh, how I've missed just being around you.

Naruto circles around Sakura causing her to blush.

Sakura: _I can't believe how hot Naruto's gotten._

Naruto: You're blushing, Sakura.

Sakura: It's just that it's good to see you, Naruto.

Naruto: From what I can see, it's way better seein' you, Sakura. So, where are you off to?

Sakura: Actually, I was going to the hokage's office.

Naruto: I'm going there myself, may I join you?

Sakura: Sure, why not?

Naruto: Hey, sensei, we're headin' to the hokage's office. Sensei?

Naruto turns around to search for Kakashi, Naruto finally surmises Kakashi's whereabouts.

Naruto: Ah, he's probably off reading that book. Well…

Naruto extends his elbow for Sakura.

Naruto: …shall we?

Sakura hooks her arm in Naruto's and the two depart for the hokage's office.

Naruto: So, Sakura, what's good?

Sakura: Well, I'm a chunin and I've been training with the hokage since you've been gone.

Naruto: Really?

Sakura: Yeah, she's taught me a whole lot about medicine.

Naruto: Far out. So, you'd be good when things get, uh, sticky, huh?

Naruto gives Sakura a suggestive look causing her to blush.

Naruto: Ooooh. Sakura, you're blushing again.

Sakura: What about you? You must've been up to a lot with Lord Jiraiya, you even look different. You aren't even wearing your jacket.

Naruto: I started to forego wearing his jacket unless the weather got too cold. Besides, the ladies like looking at my body in this tee shirt.

Sakura: Well, what about me? Do I look more like a woman now?

Sakura stops and steps away from Naruto to give him a good look at her.

Naruto: Girl, you look like you're all woman.

Sakura blushes intensely.

Naruto: Ooooh.

Sakura takes Naruto's arm and they continue on their way to the hokage's office.

Naruto: You know, I really did miss you, Sakura.

Sakura: Really, I missed you too, Naruto.

Naruto: I mean, every night I used to imagine running my fingers in, out, and all round you pink, soft, luscious…

Naruto looks at the blushing Sakura in her eyes, making her heat up on the inside as she hangs on to his every word.

Naruto: …hair.

Sakura: Hair?

Naruto could sense a bit of disappointment in Sakura's voice.

Naruto: Something wrong?

Sakura: Oh, nothing. _I thought he was talking about something else._

Naruto: It looks like where here. Think she'll be happy to see me?

Sakura: Yeah, I'm sure.

Naruto: Well, let's go.


	2. Clean Bill of Health

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Clean Bill of Health**

Naruto and Sakura enter the hokage's office building catching up, along the way they come across Shizune who was struggling with a stack of files.

Naruto: How's it going, Shizune?

Naruto startles Shizune who drops the files, she turns around to find Sakura and Naruto who had already begun helping her reorganize the files.

Shizune: Hello Sakura. Welcome back, Naruto.

Naruto: It's good to be back. Sakura, why don't you head to the hokage's office and let her know that I'm helping Shizune out and I'll report in shortly?

Sakura: Alright. _I still can't believe how much Naruto's changed._

Sakura heads down the hallway towards the hokage's office leaving Naruto and Shizune behind.

Naruto: So, Shizune, what've you been up to since I've been gone?

Shizune: Oh, you know, just doing my part to keep the village going but the hokage can push us hard sometimes.

Naruto: Really?

Shizune: Yeah, but I just keep doing my best.

Naruto: Big wheel keep on turnin', huh?

Naruto smiles at Shizune causing her to giggle back at him like a schoolgirl.

Shizune: Yeah. _Did he really just make me giggle like that?_

Naruto: So, how's your medical technique? I'm still amazed how good you are with that stuff?

Shizune: Oh, I've improved a lot.

Naruto: No way.

Shizune: Yep.

Naruto: Impossible. You were so good the last time I saw you that there's no room for improvement.

Shizune looks at Naruto with a surprised smile on her face.

Shizune: Thank you, Naruto. You're so sweet.

Naruto: Hey, it's the truth.

Naruto smiles at Shizune causing her to blush.

Naruto: Oooooh.

Shizune: _I've never had anyone make me feel like this._

Naruto: Speaking of medicine, you know they're making incredible advances in this area.

Shizune: Really?

Naruto: Yes, while I was traveling with Sage I was actually able to assist in a medical procedure and in doing so, I created a new technique.

Shizune: What did you have to do?

Shizune was now looking up and down Naruto's body as it was beginning to entice her.

Shizune: _I can't believe this kid is making me this hot, I could just tear him to shreds right now._

Naruto: Well, this guy was about to die and according to the medics on the scene his body was pretty much dead but that wasn't the problem.

Shizune: The main thing is to make sure that the brain is still functioning.

Naruto: So, to keep him alive I gave him small jolts of chakra to stimulate his brain until they were able to get him to a hospital and resuscitate him.

Shizune: Wow, Naruto, you'll have to show that to the medic corp.

Naruto: Sure. Ya' know, their hospital staff was pretty good but not as good as you guys. I think you got them beat in another category as well.

Shizune: What's that, Naruto?

Naruto gets closer to Shizune's ear.

Naruto: (whispering) None of them were as pretty as you.

Shizune: _Oh, that is it._ Uh, Naruto, the hokage wants you to have a full physical. I could give it to you right now to save some time and save her the effort if you don't mind.

Naruto: Sure, no problem.

Shizune spots a nearby door. 

Shizune: We could use that room there.

She grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him in to the office, Naruto puts the file Shizune was carrying down.

Shizune: You can start by getting undressed, Naruto.

Naruto: Sure.

Naruto, with his back turned to Shizune, takes his clothes off save his boxers.

Naruto: Well, let's light this firecracker.

He finally turns around to find Shizune standing before him in nothing but her panties.

Naruto: Ooooh. So, doctor, what's next?

Shizune: Well, first, I need to take you temperature.

She walks over to Naruto and squats down in front of him, she pulls down his underwear and grabs hold of his penis. She starts to stroke it until it becomes erect, then she takes it into mouth and starts sliding her lips up and down his shaft while she rolls her tongue around his head inside her mouth making him moan.

Naruto: Oh, doctor.

She kisses him all around his penis and licks his balls.

Shizune: Just as I thought, you're hot.

Naruto: What should we do about this?

She goes over to a nearby table and removes her panties, then lays on the table. She spreads her legs and start playing with her vagina, making it wet.

Shizune: You need to take some of this special juice I've made.

Naruto: Whatever you say, doc.

He moves to the edge of the table, facing her vagina. He delves his face directly into her pussy, licking everything vigorously as he tries to take the special medicine that she's prepared for him. She wraps her legs around his head as she runs her hair through his golden spikes. Her body starts to quiver as she has an orgasm, her first in a while. She pushes Naruto's head from between her legs.

Shizune: I think you've taken enough, Naruto.

She reaches down and parts her lips.

Shizune: I should take your temperature again.

Naruto: You doctors and your tests. Well, whatever you say, doc.

He pulls her to edge of the table and slips inside of her moist vagina. He starts to thrust inside of her, charging her body with pleasure with every stroke. She tries with great difficulty to keep quiet as he makes her lose control of her body.

Shizune: _Wow, it's been so long._

He changes his stroke and starts to rotate his hips to make his penis slide in and out of her.

Shizune: _He's too young to be this experienced, what he's been learning with Lord Jiraiya?_

Her thoughts are disturbed as a wave of ecstasy crashes through her body.

Shizune: I think I could get a better reading if I took your temperature rectally, Naruto.

Taking the hint, he pulls out of her and bend her over the table. He prepares to enter ass, fortunately it was engorged and well lubricated from the juices that flowed from her vagina which allowed him to enter with little resistance. He starts to pound her ass like a jackhammer, he reaches up and places his forearm in her mouth and she bites down so she won't moan so loudly and get them caught. She soon cums again, a much more intense orgasm than the previous two and she slightly goes limp on the table.

Shizune: _I hope he cums soon, one more orgasm and I may explode._

Naruto: I'm cumming.

She realizes that there's nowhere for him to cum in the room, thinking on her feet, she pushes him out of her and lets him cum in her mouth, swallowing every drop of him.

Naruto: Well, doc, do I check out?

She gets up wiping the excess cum from her lips and chin, she licks it off of her fingers and smiles at him.

Shizune: You're low on iron.

They begin to get dressed, he stops her as she goes to put her panties on.

Shizune: What?

Naruto: I believe these are mine, now.

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Shizune: Well, I guess you can consider these a treat for being such good patient. Seriously, we need to get to Lady Tsunade's office before she has Lord Jiraiya executed.

He puts her panties in his pocket and grabs the files she was carrying as she led him out of the room. They head down to the hokage's office to find a very annoyed Tsunade with Jiraiya and Sakura.

Jiraiya: Finally, kid, where've you been?

Naruto: Oh, I've been catching up with Shizune, here.

Jiraiya gives him a knowing look. 

Jiriaya: _I figured he wouldn't waste time when he got back here, but already? And Shizune? I didn't think she had it in her._

Tsunade looks at the exchange between her old friend and his charge, she quickly deduces what's happened.

Tsunade: Sakura, would you excuse us? There's something I must discuss with these three.

Sakura: Yes, ma'am.

She bows and heads for the door.

Naruto: Actually, Sakura, could you wait outside for me? I want you to show me around the village.

Sakura: Uh, sure, Naruto.

She leaves the office and an aura of pain flows around the room.

Jiraiya: _Funny, my life is flashing before my eyes._

Tsunade: What the hell have you been teaching him, you dirty old man?

Jiraiya: Hey, I haven't taught him anything. Why are you yelling at me, I'm not the one who couldn't keep it in my pants this time?

Realizing he was right, she turns her attention to Naruto and Shizune.

Tsunade: I'm surprised at you, Shizune. He's 15 years younger than you, you cougar.

Shizune: I know but I don't know what came over me.

Jiraiya: He did.

Tsunade glances at the smirking Jiraiya causing him to straighten up.

Shizune: It's just that he made me feel like a woman, no man's made me feel that way is so long. Hey, who are you calling a cougar? What was Genma doing at your home so late last night?

Tsunade was caught off-guard by Shizune's response.

Tsunade: This isn't about me and what do you have to say for yourself, young man?

Naruto approaches the hokage.

Naruto: Ya' know, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be so angry.

He takes Tsunade's hand and kisses it while looking in her eyes, she smiles at him. Naruto finally joins Sakura outside holding his hand.

Sakura: What happened to you?

Naruto: Broken hand, can you fix it?

Sakura: Sure.

While she heals Naruto's hand, yelling can be heard from the window to the hokage's office.

Tsunade: I know you're the reason he's acting like this!

They look up and see Jiraiya hanging from the hokage's office window by his thumbs.

Sakura: What'd he do?

Naruto: Oh, nothing. Finished?

Sakura: Yeah.

Naruto: Well, let's go.


	3. Chakra Risin

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG L.A. WOMAN**

**Chakra Risin**

Sakura guides Naruto through the village.

Sakura: Do think that Lord Jiraiya's going to be alright?

Naruto: You tell me, you've spent more time with the hokage than I have. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it, at their core, they're just two old friends catching up, just like us.

Sakura: I guess you're right, so what's new with you?

Naruto: Well, I've gotten more powerful the last two and half years.

Sakura: Yeah?

Naruto: He may seem cool but Sage is a strict teacher.

Sakura: It must be a sannin thing 'cuz Lady Tsunade was all over me during our training.

Naruto: Well, I guess being hokage does have its perks.

She looks at Naruto, the look in his eyes and his suggestive comment causes her to blush.

Sakura: That's not what I meant.

She gives him a light playful punch to the arm that sends him flying into a nearby wall, much to her surprise as she rushes to his side.

Sakura: _Oh, no!_ Naruto, I'm sorry, I forgot how strong I am!

She helps him to his feet, he dusts himself off and looks her in the eyes.

Naruto: Why are so worried, you always knock me off of my feet.

Lost in his eyes, she unwittingly leans into him. Their lips almost meet until he notices a couple of people behind Sakura.

Naruto: Shikamaru? Hey, Shikamaru!

Sakura: _Did I almost kiss Naruto? Did I want to?_

Shikamaru turns his attention from his companion to the approaching Naruto.

Shikamaru: Naruto?

Naruto: It's been a long time, what's good?

Shikamaru: Oh, nothing, Temari and I are just coordinating the chunin exams between our two villages.

Naruto: Temari? It's been a while, how are Gaara and Kankuro?

Temari: Oh, they're fine, Gaara's the Kazekage now.

Naruto: Really?

Temari: Yep.

Naruto: That's great, tell him I said congratulations.

Sakura finally joins the trio.

Shikamaru: Hey, Sakura.

Sakura: Hey, Shikamaru, Temari. _Cockblockers!_

Naruto: You okay, Sakura? You've got that weird grimace on your face.

Sakura: I'm fine.

Naruto: Okay. Hey, Shikamaru, come here for a second.

He pulls Shikamaru to the side.

Naruto: Tell the truth, you're hittin' that, right?

Shikamaru: What? No, she just the ambassador from the Sand.

Naruto: I've seen you two around each other and I'm tellin' ya', she's got the hot's for you even if you don't notice.

Shikamaru: Think so?

Naruto: She's checkin you out, right now. Don't look.

Sakura: Hey, what are you two talking about over there?

Temari: Yeah, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to whisper in the presence of ladies.

Naruto: My apologies, I was just asking him if he wanted to bring you to the Main Event tonight.

Temari: What's the Main Event?

Shikamaru: It's just some club here in the village.

Naruto: So, you wanna go?

Temari: Yeah, what time?

Shikamaru: The club usually opens up and 11:00.

Temari: So you can pick me up at 10:30.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Naruto: How 'bout you, Sakura?

Sakura: Me?

Naruto: Yeah, I would've asked you sooner but I had to meet with the hokage, you know.

Sakura: Well, yeah.

Naruto: Great, hey, Shikamaru, make sure you let the rest of our friends know.

Shikamaru: Sure.

That night, Naruto's friends were at the Main Event. Some were a very annoyed at Naruto for being late.

Ino: This blows, the club closes at 5:00 and its 3:00.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Rock Lee: Yes, Gai-sensei says that it's okay to be fashionably late but this is unacceptable.

Ino: This is your fault, Sakura.

Sakura: How's it my fault?

Ino: Because, the only reason I came is because of how hot you said Naruto's gotten.

Flashback, Sakura was at her house. She was starting to get ready to go to out to meet Naruto and the others when her mother called up to her.

Sakura's Mother: Sakura?

Sakura: Yes, Mom?

Sakura's Mother: Ino's here to see you.

Sakura: Tell her to come on up.

Ino enters her room and find her getting ready.

Ino: I guess Shikamaru was telling the truth. So, you're going?

Sakura: Yeah, he is my teammate after all.

Ino: I guess so. So, what does he look like?

Sakura: Like Naruto, I guess.

Upon further inspection, Ino detects a slight blush on Sakura's face.

Ino: Wait a minute, that's the look you get when Sasuke's around. There's something you're not telling me, what is it?

Sakura: _Damn it!_ Uh, well…

Ino: Spit it out already.

Sakura: He is hot, Ino.

Ino: What? You can't be serious.

Sakura: Very serious, he just makes me want to melt when he's near.

Ino: Naruto? That little jackass that used to run around here playing those childish pranks?

Sakura: Not anymore.

Ino: I've got to see this to believe it.

End flashback.

Tenten: Yeah, I have to admit that I was curious after Ino came over and told me what you said, Sakura.

Ino: Hinata, Neji, and Shino are lucky their clan duties didn't allow them to come here tonight.

Temari: She's also lucky that they didn't go out with the laziest ninja this side of the Valley of the End. We haven't danced or anything since we've been here, look at you friends Kiba and Choji.

Shikamaru: What a drag, what about Lee?

Temari: (whispering) The only reason he isn't dancing is because none of the girls will dance with him and his crazy dance moves this Gai-guy taught him.

Ino: This is it, I'm leaving.

At that moment, the lights went out and the spotlight hit the stage and the club owner came out from behind the curtain.

Club Owner: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. We have a young man who's making his return home after traveling abroad for the past two and half years and he wants to celebrate by serenading all of you here tonight. Now, usually, I wouldn't allow this type of thing but after talking with him for five minutes, it's clear that this is no man to say no to. So, without any further ado, here he is, making his triumphant return, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino goes back to her seat as the club owner bows out of the way as the curtains part and the spotlight widens to show Naruto at the microphone and his clones playing various instruments, the lead Naruto steps to the microphone. 

Naruto: Is everybody doin' alright, tonight?

Crowd: Yeah.

Naruto: That's good. This firs song I'm about to sing is a song that I wrote when I was out of the village traveling with my mentor, Lord Jiraiya.

The women in the crowd start jeering and calling Jiraiya a pervert making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto: I see you know him. I wrote this song 'cuz whenever I was out of the village and I saw an attractive woman, the only thing I could think was that she couldn't hold a candle to the women in the Leaf Village.

The women in the crowd begin cheering loudly.

Naruto: So, Leaf Village Women, this song is for you.

The Narutos start kicking up their instruments as the lead Naruto starts to jam, he steps to the microphone and begins singing.

**Well, I just go into town about an hour ago**

**Took a look around, see which way the wind blow**

**Where the little girls in their Leaf Village bungalows**

**Are you a ****lucky**** little lady in the village of light  
Or just another lost angel...village of night  
village of night, village of night, village of night, woo, cmon  
**

**Leaf Village Woman, Leaf Village Woman  
Leaf Village Woman sunday afternoon **

**Leaf Village Woman sunday afternoon**

**Leaf Village Woman sunday afternoon  
Drive through your suburbs  
Into your blues, into your blues, yeah  
Into your blue-blue blues  
Into your blues, ohh, yeah**

He steps off of the stage, interacting with the women in the crowd as the band slows the tempo.

**I see your hair is burnin  
Hills are filled with fire  
If they say I never loved you  
You know they are a liar  
****Walkin' down your pathways  
Midnight alleys roam  
ANBU not far, the topless bars  
Never saw a woman...  
So alone, so alone **

**So alone, so alone  
Motel money murder madness  
Lets change the mood from glad to sadness  
**

He gets to the section where his friends are sitting, he stops and leans on the rail seperating them from the dance floor. He stops and takes and smiles at them as the band changes melody.

**They call me Chakra Risin, they call me Chakra Risin **

**They call me Chakra Risin, they call me Chakra Risin **

**Got to keep on risin  
****They call me Chakra Risin, they call me Chakra Risin **

**Chakra R****isin, got my Chakra Risin  
They call me Chakra Risin, gotta keep on risin  
Risin, risin  
Gone risin, risin  
I'm gone risin, risin  
I got it risin, risin  
Well, I'm risin, risin**

He makes his way back to the stage as the band kicks back up to the original tempo and melody. 

**  
I gotta, wooo, yeah, risin  
Woah, ohh yeah  
Well, I just got into town about an hour ago  
Took a look around, see which way the wind blow  
Where the little girls in their**** Leaf Village bungalows  
Are you a lucky little lady in the village of light?  
Or just another lost angel...village of night?  
Village of night, village of night, village of night, woah, c'mon  
Leaf Village woman, Leaf Village woman, Leaf Village woman, your my woman  
Little Leaf Village woman, little Leaf Village woman  
Leaf Village Leaf Village Woman Woman, Leaf Village Woman c'mon**

The song ends and everyone in the crowd stands up and applause the band. Naruto's friends are stunned by Naruto's performance.

Sakura/Ino/Shikamaru/Choji/Lee/Tenten/Kiba/Temari: I'm stunned by Naruto's performance.

See?

Ino: You weren't kidding, Sakura. _He is so getting some._

Tenten: He is hot. _All he has to do is look at me and I'm his._

Kiba: Wait 'til I tell Hinata about this. _If she fainted around him before, she'll die now._


	4. Get Together One More Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTER NOR DO I OWN THE SONG FIVE TO ONE**

**Get Together One More Time**

The applause continues as Naruto thanks the crowd.

Naruto: Thank you, thank you.

Eventually the applauses cease and he begins to speak.

Naruto: Thank you. I have one more song I want to perform and I'll get out your hair for tonight, this song I wrote when, uh, it hit me that soon it'll be time for me and my friends over there…

He points to his friends sitting together and the spotlight turns on them.

Naruto: …to take the lead. So this is a little message for us and everyone else.

The lead Naruto start to bob his head with the beat at the microphone as the band behind him starts to kick up once again, he steps to the microphone.

Naruto: Yeah, c'mon. Love my girl, she lookin good. C'mon, one more.

He begins to sing.

**Nine**** to one, ****baby****  
One in nine  
No one here gets out alive, now  
You get yours, ****baby****  
Ill get mine  
Gonna make it, baby  
If we try****flower**** in your hand  
Trying to tell me no one understands  
Trade in your hours for a handful dimes  
Gonna make it, baby, in our prime  
**

The old get old  
And the young get stronger  
May take a week  
And it may take longer  
They got the guns  
But we got the numbers  
Gonna win, yeah  
Were takin over  
Come on!

Yeah!

Your ballroom days are over, baby  
Night is drawing near  
Shadows of the evening crawl across the years  
Ya walk across the floor with a

**Come together one more time  
**

**Get together one more time  
Get together one more time  
Get together, aha**

Naruto jumps into the crowd and places the microphone to audience members to let them sing some.  
**Get together one more time!  
Get together one more time!  
Get together one more time  
Get together one more time  
Get together, gotta, get together  
**

**Ohhhhhhhh!**

The music stops and Naruto starts to speak into the microphone while he makes his way to his friends and sits and stands behind Sakura.

Naruto: Hey, c'mon, honey. Go on home and wait for me, baby, I'll be there in a little while. See I gotta go on this mission with these people and…

**Get together one more time  
Get together one more time  
Get together, got to  
Get together, got to  
Get together, got to  
Take you up in my room and...  
Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah  
**

Naruto: Love my girl. She lookin' good, lookin' real good. Love ya, c'mon.

The song ends and the Naruto's stand and take a bow as he disperses his clones from the stage. He pulls up an extra chair and sit at the table with his friends in between Ino and Tenten, Sakura was sitting on the opposite side of Ino.

Naruto: So, how does the evening find you ladies and gentlemen tonight?

Kiba: Naruto, man, that was awesome.

Lee: I agree, the second song you sang, in particular. As Gai-sensei would say, "I rang with the sound of youth."

Lee stikes Gai's imfamous "Nice Guy" pose.

Naruto: Thanks, Lee.

Shikamaru: Making a song that good must've been a drag.

Naruto: Not really, nothing's impossible if you're hungry enough, right Choji?

Choji: Damn straight.

Naruto scans over the girls who, with the exception of Temari, were looking at him with blushes on their faces.

Naruto: Why're you three so quiet?

Ino: I was just wondering where you've been all my life, I mean the last two and half years.

Tenten: Yeah, you must've been a lot of places with Lord Jiraiya.

Naruto: Oh, yeah, Sage and I got around to a few places. The coolest was the Land of Drums, each town had the guys bangin' these large drums constantly.

Tenten: Really, it must've been hard to sleep.

Naruto: Not after you get used to it. They even let me try it one night, I was just bangin' everyone to sleep.

Tenten: Wow. _I know someone who'd like you to bang them to sleep._

Sakura: Hey, Naruto, do you want to d…

Ino: Do you want to dance, Naruto?

Naruto: Sure.

Sakura watches in anger as he and Ino gets up to go dance.

Sakura: _That bitch!_

Naruto and Ino hit the dance floor, at that moment a slow song comes on. He put his hands on her hips as she draped her arm around the back of his neck. After a few seconds, Naruto realizes something new about Ino.

Naruto: You've gotten thicker, Ino.

Ino: What? Really? Well, I haven't been dieting lately bec…

Naruto: Hold on, now. I like it when you're thick like that.

Ino: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, you know why?

Ino: Why?

Naruto: (whispering in her ear) More cushin' for the pushin'.

Ino gasps and smiles at him as he grabs her butt, he smiles back at her and his hands remained there until their dance was over. They danced a couple more songs then went back to their seat, when the Fine Tailed Foxes joined them.

Mai: Naruto, did you forget about us?

Naruto: Oh, no, I could never do that. I was just catching up with my friends. Listen, guys, I've gotta run but it was nice seeing you guys tonight. We've gotta do this again sometime, later.

Kiba: See ya'.

Lee: Good-bye, Naruto.

Choji: Later.

Sakura/Ino/Tenten: (dreamily) Bye Naruto.

Shikamaru and Temari waved from the dance floor as Temari was finally able to convince him to dance. Naruto leaves with the Fine Tailed Foxes.

Rei: Where are we going, Naruto.

Naruto: Well, the hot spring's callin' our names, baby.

Asuka: Isn't it closed this time of night?

Naruto pulls out the key.

Naruto: I convinced Sage to buy it, now we can use it anytime we want.

Inside the hotsprings, Naruto and his new friends were all relaxing.

Naruto: So, girls, what do you think?

Kagome: This is great, everytime I've been here there always so many people. It's great to have a private bath.

Naruto: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Asuka: But there's one problem, I don't feel really relaxed.

Naruto: Why not?

Asuka walks up to Naruto and grabs his penis under the water.

Asuka: I don't know, maybe you could help me.

Kagome: Now that I think about it, I don't feel that relaxed either.

Mai: Me neither.

Rei: Same here.

Naruto looks as the other three close in on him.

Naruto: So I guess, you three need help relaxing too?

Kagome: Yep.

Naruto: Well, then. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Three more Narutos appear behind Kagome, Mai, Rei. The clones take a girl to their own corner of the bath as Naruto and Asuka start kissing. Naruto takes Asuka and places her on the floor while he was still in the water, he lays her back and begins to eat her out. She starts to moan as he licks her folds, the other girls moans could be heard. Her screaming gets louder as he starts to jam his fingers into her pussy while he rubs her clit. He starts to suck on her clit and that drives wild as start to writhe all over the floor from the pleasure.

Asuka: Naruto, I need you now.

He steps out of the water and climbs on top of Asuka, he spreads her legs and presses them back to her shoulders. She places him at her wet entrance and he slides right in, he pounds her like a jackhammer making her scream out her name.

Asuka: Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!


	5. This Is What I Meant

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**This Is What I Meant**

Asuka: Narutoooo!

She screams as an orgasm clenches her body. In another corner, Mai and was getting drilled from behind by one Naruto who created another clone that Mai began to blow. Her face was flush as one Naruto gave it to her intensely while her head bobbed up and down on the other that was running his fingers through her hair, she begins to lick the clone's balls as the other smacked her on the ass. Her orgasm made the walls of her vagina tighten around him, the Narutos both blow their loads, one all over her back and the other all over face. Meanwhile, Rei was riding Naruto as hard as she could as he gripped her hips. She alternated between sliding up and down his member and grinding on it causing both of them to moan loudly, she falls off of him as her legs give out during her orgasm. Kagome was pressed against the wall as a Naruto probed her standing up, she buried her face into his shoulder to muffle the screams of her simultaneous orgasm with him. As they came, the clones all dispersed until there was one Naruto left with Asuka.

Naruto: Hey, it's almost time for this place to open back up, we'd better get cleaned up and get out of here.

The girls all look at him sad.

Fine Tail Foxes: Do we have to?

Naruto: This is still a place of business, after all.

Fine Tail Foxes: Okay.

Asuka: Hey, Mai, he got you good, didn't he?

Everyone looks at the amount of cum the two clones shot all over her.

Mai: I guess he did but you all have some on you too.

Kagome: Well, we don't want to get this stuff in the bathwater.

Mai: What do you think we should do?

Rei: I have an idea.

The girls gather together and start licking Naruto's cum off of each other.

Naruto: _Wow._

Later that day, Naruto was walking through the village on his way to the hokage's office. On the way, he passes by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino, who was spending her day off from her duties helping out at the flower shop, saw him passing by.

Ino: Hey, Chakra Risin!

Naruto: Ino! What's the haps?

Ino: Oh, I'm just helping out while I have the day off so my parents can rest at home. Where are you headed?

Naruto: Here to see you, where else would I be going?

Ino: Oh, Naruto.

She blushes.

Naruto: Oooooh.

Ino: Do you want to come in then?

Naruto: Hell yeah.

Ino: _Gotcha!_

He enters the flower shop and doesn't notice that Ino locks the door and switches the sign to "Closed." 

Naruto: So, is it true that you guys have the widest selection of flowers in the village?

Ino: Yeah, you'd have to go all the way to the Land Of Flowers to find anything we don't have.

Naruto: Land of Flowers? I've been there with Sage.

Ino: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, he stopped by to visit a friend of his, a guy name Noriyuki Morita.

Ino: Wow, you've met with someone from the Morita Clan? That clan is famous amongst people in our trade, know why?

Naruto: Because of the extract from that plant that they grow, right?

Ino: Yeah, I hear it's a powerful aphrodisiac.

Naruto: It is, just ask Sage. Apparently, he's on their preferred customer list, if you know what I mean. I actually have some right here.

He reaches into his ninja tool kit and pulls out a bottle.

Naruto: I haven't found a girl that's wanted to try it out yet, though.

Just as he finishes his sentence, Ino opens the bottle in his hand and wafts it under her nose. A feeling begins to come over her as she wraps places his hands on her ass and embraces him, she gives him a lustful stare.

Ino: So, Naruto, are you ever gonna tell me what you meant by "more cushin' for the pushin'?"

Naruto: Oh, I think I can show you better than I could tell you.

Ino: Please do.

Naruto: Is there a room here where I can put on a demonstration for you?

Ino: I've got just the place.

She leads him to a room in the back with a bed and jams her tongue down into his mouth, she place his hands on her ass once again as he returns her kisses. He squeezes and massages her ass cheeks as she undoes her hair and pulls him towards the bed in the room, she undoes his pants and begins to stroke his penis.

Ino: _Whoa, Naruto!_

He lifts up her skirt and pulls the front her panties to the side and rubs her pussy, she starts to soak the bed underneath her as he gets her started. They undress themselves and Ino has an idea.

Ino: Hey, Naruto, you ever tried going down at the same time?

Naruto: What? Hell yeah, girl, that's my shit.

They get into the 69 position.

Ino: Let's see who cums first.

Naruto: Fine but it'll be you, believe it!

She takes him into her mouth as he begins to lick her silken purse, she strokes his shaft with one hand while jams his fingers into her pussy. Their moans were muffled by the work their mouths were doing on each other when she stopped blowing him suddenly.

Naruto: _Ha, she's almost there._

He finishes her off by quickly flick his tongue over her clit.

Naruto: How'd you like that?

Ino: It was great.

Naruto: Now it's time to show you what I was talking about.

He positions himself behind her as she gets on all fours in the bed, she gasps as he fills her up from behind. He begins pump her, intensifying with every stroke. Her large, round, soft, supple and shapely ass rippled as his hips slammed into it and sent out the sounds of thunderclaps in the room. Her juices run down her legs as he continues to pound her into ecstasy, the pleasure finally overtakes her and she cums harder than he fucked her. Not far behind, he pulls out and comes all over her ass.

Naruto: Now, you see how hard I was giving it to you from behind?

Ino: Yeah.

Naruto: Well, you wouldn't have been able to take that if you were some skinny chick. I'd have probably shattered you tailbone, there's nothing wrong with a little weight. Besides, you have a fantastic body and that ass makes it perfect.

She kisses him.

Ino: Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: It was my pleasure, seriously, that shit was good. We have to do this again sometime.

Ino: How 'bout right now.

Naruto: _I should really be getting to the hokage's office._

She kisses him again and rubs his penis.

Naruto: Now's good.

After they were finished with their second session, she opens the shop back up as he leaves. She notices that he left his bottle on the counter and she runs outside to take it to him.

Ino: Here, you left this.

Naruto: Thanks.

She gives him one final kiss on the cheeks and returns to the shop. He finally reaches the hokage's mansion still carrying his bottle and happens upon Sakura.

Naruto: Hey, Sakura.

Sakura: Hello, Naruto.

Naruto: The hokage called for you too?

Sakura: Yeah. What's in the bottle?

He takes a swig.

Naruto: Water.

**R.I.P. MICHAEL JACKSON**

lulamaemobster: I know I'm a bit late but I just want to say rest in peace to Michael Jackson and my condolences to the Jackson Family. Now I'd like a few of you to say a few things about the late King of Pop, it could be a favorite moment, a way he inspired you, anything.

Naruto: Well, I guess I'll start first. One thing that I always like about him was that he was the youngest guy out of the people he mainly worked with, at least until Jermaine left and Randy joined the group, but he was the best, like me. Believe it!

Gaara: I think the same goes for me and he seemed to have a tight night family the loved and supported him no matter what he did, except for maybe LaToya, I was always envious of that.

Naruto: Yeah. My favorite song was "Beat It."

Gaara: Mine too.

They look at each other.

Naruto & Gaara: Because that's what everyone told us when we came around.

They laugh.

Naruto: But actually, my favorite is "I'll Be There" because I've made a pact to bring salvation back, believe it.

Gaara: Mine was "Stranger in Moscow" because that's how I used to feel in my village, alone and cold inside.

Lee: I was always his impressed with his youthfulness and zest for life. My favorite song was "Blame It On The Boogie" with The Jacksons because it is Gai-sensei's favorite song.

Gai: Well said, Lee. Michael Jackson burned with a flame that will live on long after any of us have passed and I don't mean his hair from that commercial. He was passionate about his music and he always cared enough to lend a helpful hand, if that's not youth then I don't know what is.

Gai and Lee both strike their infamous "Nice Guy" pose complete with ridiculously shiny teeth. The wind blew and a tumble weed rolled by as all anyone could do was just stare.

Gai: What about you, my eternal rival, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Hm? I'm sorry were you saying something, Gai?

Gai: Damn you and your aloofness, Kakashi! Michael Jackson.

Kakashi: Oh, well, I guess he made some good songs. Having to deal with Gai, my favorite song has to be "You Want To Be Starting Something."

Jiraiya: Why do you think I wear the red jacket, I like "Billie Jean" because I've had a few girls come up to me saying that I was the one?

Tsunade: I was so in love with him before I met Dan, I had the "Thriller" poster. I used to play with my…

She looks around at everyone.

Tsunade: …instrument every night while looking at it. My favorite song was "I Want To Rock With You."

Orochimaru: Let's see, long black hair, pale face that's not really his and an alleged taste for children. What do you think I liked about him, how do you think he inspired me? My favorite song was "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)," do you need to ask?

Nagato: The video for "Thriller" actually gave me the idea for the Six Paths of Pain. When I saw him dancing around with a bunch of dead guys I thought, "That'd be so cool if I could do that." So, favorite song is "Thriller."

Itachi: He actually got me into genjutsu because he seemed to cast one big illusion over the audience. My favorite song was "Dirty Diana."

Kisame: The favorite song of any respectable shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village, particularly a swordsman, is "Bad."

Hidan: Fuckin' Nagato hit it on the head when he said "Thriller."

Kakuzu: They do call us the Zombies of The Akatsuki, after all.

Zetsu: I liked "Black Or White."

Sakura: I like "Remember The Time." _It seems like that's all I can do._

Hinata: I'll take "The Way You Make Me Feel."

Sakura: You're talking about Naruto, aren't you?

Hinata: Maybe.

Neji: I dug on "Human Nature."

Hinata: You "dig" on something?

Haku: My favorite song is "Man In The Mirror."

Juugo: I respected him for his gentle nature and love of animals. My favorite song is "Ben."

Karin: My favorite song is "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough."

Sasuke: Give me "Scream" 'cuz that what I feel like doing most of the time.

Madara: My favorite is the song that most describes me, "Smooth Criminal." Look how long it took people to even suspect that I was behind everything.

lulamaemobster: Well, that's all the time we have. Any last words?

Naruto: Yeah, say what you want about M.J. but you can't deny his talent. If you do, you can beat it…

Kakashi: …because you just want to be starting something…

Kisame, Zabuza, and Suigetsu: …and it'll be bad for you…

Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu: …to get caught in this thriller…

Juugo: …because, unlike Ben, you won't have a friend in me…

Lee, Gai: …and you won't be able to blame it on the boogie…

Haku: …the only person to blame is the man in the mirror…

Sasuke: …it won't matter if you scream…

Karin: …because we don't stop 'til we get enough…

Orochimaru: …it won't matter if you're a pretty young thing…

Zetsu: …it won't matter if you're black or white…

Sakura: …because years from now you'll remember the time…

Sasuke: …we made you scream…

Hinata: …'cuz the way you make us feel…

Gaara: …is like a stranger in Moscow…

Neji: …and its human nature to retaliate…

Jiraiya: …you can call us Billie Jean 'cuz we won't be you lover…

Tsunade: …when we rock with you all night long…

Madara: …and you won't be able to get away because you're not a smooth criminal.

Cast of Naruto: Rest in Peace, Michael Jackson.


	6. Art, Seals, and Chakra

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Art, Seals, and Chakra**

Naruto strolls into the hokage's office followed by Sakura. Shizune catches his eye as she gives waves at him from behind the hokage, he mouths the word "hi" and winks at her. She bites her lip slightly as her eyes trail from his down his body and stops at the front of his pants.

Shizune: _I can't believe what that thing did to me._

The mini-seduction was interrupted by Tsunade.

Tsunade: I'm sorry but this is no time for cougarism. You three have a mission.

Naruto: Huh? Us three?

Now that he was aware of the room, he notices Kakashi standing next to him and Jiraiya on the other side of Tsunade.

Naruto: When did you two get here?

Tsunade: Listen up! Jiraiya told me of you development and I was hoping to test you much you've progressed but we have no time, this mission is of the utmost importance from our allies in the Sand Village.

Sakura: What happened?

Tsunade: Gaara, the fifth kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Naruto: Really? Man, these guys must have their shit together if they can beat Gaara.

Tsunade: Given your similar situation with Gaara and your past experience with members of the Akatsuki, I have chosen you. You leave immediately.

Naruto: Good, maybe when I get back you can choose me for something else.

He licks his lip at Tsunade who now has a vein visibly throbbing in her forehead.

Jiraiya: _Weird, my life is flashing before my eyes again._

Tsunade: Leave now.

As Team Kakashi leaves the hokages office building, they discuss the mission until they hear screaming coming from the hokage's office window. They look up and find Jiraiya hanging from her office by his thumbs.

Jiraiya: Oh, come on. I need these things for jutsu.

Jiraiya is quickly pulled into her office only to be hung back out by his big toes with tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya: Why?

Tsunade: All you had to do was teach him how to defend himself, not be a lecherous fiend like you and Sarutobi-sensei!

Sakura: That's the second time she's done that.

Naruto: I think that's like foreplay for them.

They split up to gather theirs supplies and gather at the village gates before leaving.

Kakashi: Is everyone set?

Sakura: Yes.

Naruto: Oh, I'm ready. This mission is going to be easier than…

He stops short of finishing his sentence as he catches what was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen down the street from them.

Naruto: Who's that?

Kakashi: Hm?

Sakura: Who're you talking about?

He points in the direction he saw her.

Naruto: That chick with that long black hair over there.

Sakura: What chick?

He looks back to find her gone.

Kakashi: Do we need Sakura to give you a check up, Naruto?

She blushes at the prospect.

Naruto: No, I'm alright.

Kakashi: Good, cuz we've got to get going.

As they travel towards the Sand Village, Naruto is still haunted by his mystery woman.

Naruto: _If only, I'd seen her face…_

Sakura: Hey, Naruto?

Naruto: Hm, what is it?

Sakura: What did the hokage mean by your situation and past experience with the Akatsuki?

Naruto: Oh, Gaara and I are both what people call jinchuuriki.

Sakura: What's a jinchuuriki?

Naruto lifts up his shirt to show her the seal.

Naruto: We've had tailed beasts sealed within us.

Sakura: Tailed beasts?

Naruto: There are nine in all, Gaara has the one-tailed shukaku and I have the nine-tailed fox. For some stupid ass reason, the Akatsuki hunt us. A few years ago, I had a run in with Sasuke's older brother. Apparently, I was his target, he would've caught me if ol' Sage hadn't come through in the clutch.

She remembers hearing people whisper about him and the nine-tailed fox when they were little.

Sakura: _I wonder if that's why they didn't like him._ Wait a minute, Sasuke's older brother, you've met his older brother?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: You think that he's the one that kidnapped Gaara?

Naruto: No, from what Sage told me, each member has a different jinchuuriki target. Still, we've gotta be prepared for anything, you two didn't see my fight with Gaara so you don't know how powerful he is. These guys have gotta be incredibly strong.

Kakashi: Well, they are S-class criminals. I think that their targets are based on match-ups, that's why you're Itachi's target. His Mangekyo Sharingan can control the fox within you.

Naruto: Hm, oh well.

Sakura: _They've both faced Akatsuki members, what have I been doing?_

As if he was on cue, Naruto peps Sakura up some.

Naruto: Hey, I bet Tsunade's turned you into a powerhouse, huh?

Sakura: Oh, I guess.

Naruto: Just make sure you don't make me too irrelevant, please.

She smiles as they continue on until the reach the Sand village, they are led to Temari and Kankuro who was in a great deal of pain from one of the Akatsuki member's poison.

Sakura: I'll handle this.

Sakura quickly concocts a remedy for Kankuro as the others look on, when he was able to, he explained the situation to Team Kakashi.

Kakashi: We'll start from where you left off and track them down.

They leave on the trail of the Akatsuki, along the way, Kakashi notices Team Gai traveling towards them. He summons Pakkun to locate them and lead them to them. After Teams Kakashi and Gai clashes with Itachi and Kisame respectively, they locate the two Akatsuki members who were still holding Gaara.

Kakashi: Good, it appears that they haven't done anything with him yet.

Deidara: Hey, I thought you covered our tracks.

Sasori: Well, they are ninja. They do this type of thing.

Kakashi: Give Gaara back, now.

Deidara: And what if we don't, what do you plan on…

Deidara is interrupted as he notices Naruto next to him examining his clay bird.

Naruto: This is nice, who made this?

Deidara: I did, it's my art.

Naruto: Really? Man, you've got talent.

Deidara: Thanks, it's always nice to meet someone who appreciates fine art.

Sasori: You've gotta be shittin' me, you call that art? Take a look at this.

Sasori brings out a couple of his puppets.

Naruto: Whoa, you actually made these?

Sasori: Yes.

Naruto: Great, I've always been interested in art myself, I've actually created a few things but I'm nowhere on you guys level.

Deidara: We'll be the judges of that, where are they?

Naruto: Right here.

He pulls out a scroll and summons a collection of paintings and sculptures for them to examine.

Deidara: Well, it's good but I believe that art is something that is fleeting and leaves us as soon as it arrives.

Sasori: You're wrong, true art is eternal.

Naruto: Well, that best left to the interpretation of the observer, don't you think?

Deidara: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well, from one point of view, you're right, Deidara. There a certain tragic beauty in the fact that your art disappears as soon as we see it. It haunts us forever that we've seen it but never will again.

Deidara: That's exactly how I feel.

Naruto: On the other hand, Sasori's right. His art can be appreciated by any and everyone at anytime. In a few years, people will be able to view his art and ascertain certain things like the times we lived in and the thoughts and emotions of the artist.

Sasori: Nail on the head.

Kakashi and Sakura watches and listens as Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori continue their conversation about art. A few hours go by, Kakashi has begun to read Make-Out Gaiden and Sakura has fallen asleep when they are woken out of her sleep by Naruto with Gaara standing next him.

Sakura: Hm? What happened, did you beat them both by yourself or something?

Kakashi: He couldn't have, there isn't eve any sign of a battle.

Naruto: No, we were talking and they said that I convinced them to quit the Akatsuki and open their own Art School. They handed Gaara right over.

Gaara: Hey.

They take Gaara back to his village and depart for the Leaf Village with Team Gai after saying their good-byes. On the way, Naruto's mystery girl creeps back into his mind.

Naruto: _I hope she's still in the village._

They finally reach the village and are about to report back to the hokage when Naruto remembers something.

Naruto: Oh, I almost forgot. Uh, Neji?

Neji: What is it, Naruto?

Naruto: This is gonna sound weird but could you do me a favor and remove you forehead protector?

Neji: Why?

Naruto: Just something I've be working on that I think you might appreciate.

Neji hesitantly removes his headband to expose he branch family seal. Naruto looks it over then creates some hand signs.

Naruto: Ninja Art: Unwanted Seal's Destruction.

He strikes Neji in the forehead, knocking him down. Everyone looks at him in amazement when he recovers.

Neji: What? What are you looking at?

Uses his forehead protector to look at his reflection.

Neji: It's gone?

He looks at everyone.

Neji: It's gone!

He's almost moved to tears as he bows to Naruto.

Neji: Thank you, Naruto. Thank you.

Naruto: Hey, man. No need for that, we're buds. Besides, I need your help right now.

Neji stands back up.

Neji: For what?

Naruto: Lee.

Lee: For me?

Naruto: Yeah, Neji could you do me a favor?

Neji: Anything, Naruto.

Naruto: Could you use your Byakugan and Gentle Fist to redirect his chakra flow.

Lee: For what?

Naruto: Just a theory but I need you to trust me, okay?

Lee: Sure.

Neji: Byakugan! Is there anywhere in particular that you want me to redirect it?

Naruto: To the swirl in the pit of his stomach, where the chakra comes from.

Neji performs the task requested by Naruto on Lee, it gives him some slight discomfort at first but he starts to feel different.

Naruto: Now, Lee, I want you to try a jutsu. Any jutsu you know from the academy.

Lee: Okay, here goes. Clone Jutsu!

To everyone's surprise, Lee pulls of a clone jutsu.

Lee: How?

Naruto: Well, I figured that if we redirected your chakra back to your center, it might jumpstart you. Now, Gai-sensei can teach you everything you know.

Gai: That's right, now I can teach you how to summon Ninkame.

Kakashi: How'd you know how to unseal Neji?

Naruto: Just some stuff I picked up when Sage taught me about seals. Come on, Neji, I'll teach you how to unseal your family members while Gai trains Lee.

Tenten: I'll come too. _Maybe I can find a way finagle some alone time with him._


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Naruto was finishing up teaching Neji how to unseal his family while Gai was teaching Lee ninjutsu for the first time. Tenten had her eye on Naruto.

Tenten: _How can I get him alone?_

Naruto: That's it, you should be able to free the branch family now.

Neji: Thank you, Naruto. Thank you.

He leaves to finally release his family from their bondage, Naruto decides to see how Lee was coming along.

Naruto: How's it goin', guys?

Gai: Lee's picking it up and picking it up youthfully I might add. Right, Lee?

Lee: Yes, Gai-sensei, and I must say that you ninjutsu should be called youthjutsu.

They both strike Gai's "Nice Guy" pose, complete with dangerously shiny teeth. Naruto smiles back at them and surprisingly his teeth outshone theirs.

Lee: Whoa.

Gai: I didn't think it was possible.

Tenten: Uh, Naruto?

He turns around to find Tenten with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto: Yeah?

Tenten: _I hope this works. _Do you think you can help me out with my weapons training?

Naruto: Can I help you out? I sure the fuck can, that's my shit. How 'bout we get started?

Tenten: Uh, well, see, my special weapons training equipment is at home. Yeah, that's it. It's at home, yeah.

Naruto: No problem, I got time.

Tenten: Let's go then.

Naruto: Hey, Gais, Tenten and I are going to her house to train.

Gai: That's great, just remember. If you're breathing hard, dripping with sweat, and lying flat on your back that means you've just experienced youth first hand.

Gai and Lee strike another Nice Guy pose with horribly shiny teeth, Naruto smiles back at them and his teeth once again outshines theirs.

Lee: I still can't believe it

Gai: _It's beautiful._

Tenten groans in impatience.

Tenten: Let's go, Naruto.

Naruto: Alright. Boy, you must like to be accurate.

Tenten: _This is going to be perfect._

As the watch Naruto and Tenten leave, Lee has a thought.

Lee: I hope that they do not hurt themselves because Tenten's family is currently out of the village, if they hurt themselves they'll be no one there to alert the medic-nin.

Gai: Lee, you are my favorite student but sometimes you can be a little slow on the uptake, can't you?

Lee: What do you mean, Gai-sensei?

Gai: You didn't notice how strange Tenten was acting?

Lee: Well, see did seem to be in a rush.

Gai: A rush to get him to her place where they'll be alone, Lee.

Lee: I still do not understand, Gai-sensei.

Gai: I guess it's time we had a little talk, huh?

While Gai explains the birds and the bees to Lee, Naruto and Tenten reach her home.

Naruto: Wow, nice place.

Tenten: Thanks, you wanna see my bed…

Naruto: Let's get started.

Naruto makes his way down the hall.

Tenten: …room? _Damn it._

A disappointed Tenten gathers her tools and heads out to the back with Naruto.

Tenten: Great.

They begin to practice and to her surprise, he was great.

Tenten: Wow, Naruto, you're great at this.

Naruto: Yeah but you're better.

Tenten: I think that's only because I specialize in this.

Naruto: You know humility is a very sexy trait.

Taken off guard, she could only blush and giggle like an idiot.

Naruto: Oooooh.

They continue their conversation while they resume practicing.

Naruto: So, what's the deal with you, Tenten?

Tenten: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well, you seem to be the only one of us that I don't really know.

Tenten: Well, what do you want to know?

He pulls a maneuver that positions himself behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and whispers in her ear.

Naruto: Everything.

She feels as if she could melt within his arms and only one thought was in her mind.

Tenten: _I've got to get him out of those clothes. _Uh, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Tenten: How about we go back inside, we could sit down and talk?

Naruto: Sounds like a plan.

Tenten: But how about we take a shower, first? My parents would freak if we stunk up the house.

Naruto: Sounds like a better plan but I don't have any spare clothes.

Tenten: _Damn it!_

Naruto: Wait, I'll send a clone to my apartment to pick some up.

Tenten: Okay, let's go.

She leads him into house and to their shower.

Tenten: Here it is, Naruto.

Naruto: Cool.

She walks out to give him some privacy and pretends to lock the door behind her. He undresses unaware that she was doing the same in her room across from the shower, she hears him turn on the shower strikes.

Tenten: _Now!_

She rushes into the shower with Naruto and takes him by surprise. 

Naruto: Whoa, what are you doin?

She clasps her hands together behind his neck and smiles at him.

Tenten: I told you that we needed to take a shower, silly.

He clasps wraps his hands around her waist and smiles back.

Naruto: Well, cleanliness is next to godliness.

In the Village Hidden in The Rain, Nagato sneezes.

Konan: Are you okay?

Nagato: Yeah.

Back at Tenten's shower, Naruto's hands around her waist gives her the same feeling as before and she kisses him, he returns the kiss as he grabs a handful of her backside and gives it a squeeze. He breaks the kiss and, before she can protest, turns her around and positions her so that the shower water hit her chest and ran down her body to her sacred area. He reaches around and massages one breast with one hand while he rubs her clit with the other.

Tenten: Oh, yes, Naruto.

She reaches back and grabs his neck while he kisses her on hers, she enjoys his lips on her neck but longs to feel them on hers like earlier. She turns her and finds his lips with her after what seemed like an eternity without them.

Tenten: _This feels so good. Wait, I can't believe how selfish I'm being._

She reaches behind her and strokes him making his member stand at full erection, she was unable to be amazed by the size as the feeling of his hands and the hot water all over her privates feels too good. Her breathing becomes harder and faster, feeling how close she was, he rubs and massages her faster and faster until she finds her release. She goes a little limp in his arms and lays her head back on his shoulder as she regains her senses, she looks back into his eyes.

Naruto: Feels good, don't it?

Tenten: Orgasmic.

He chuckles.

Naruto: Great choice of words but you know it's my turn, right?

She kisses him on the lips.

Tenten: I know.

Still behind her, he reaches down and grabs her grabs the back of her knees, he hoists her into the air and spreads her legs apart so that her vagina is still exposed to the shower water. She reaches down and places his tip at her entrance and he lets her slide down his length. She gasps as he fills her up from behind. He moves her back up and slides her back down combining it with his thrusts, they both moan inside each other's mouths while their tongues waged a duel that put their earlier practice session to shame. The hot water over her privates does the trick again and combines with his strokes and gives her another orgasm, she squirts as her walls constrict around him and triggers one in him as well. He pulls himself out of her and she strokes it while he's still holding her in the air until he releases, their combined juices run down the drain with the shower water as he let's back down.

Naruto: Man, that was good but now we really need to get cleaned up, now.

Tenten: You're right.

They begin to wash each other which got them hot again. After another round, they come out of the shower and dry off.

Tenten: The clone didn't bring you clothes back yet.

Naruto: Yeah, he did.

Tenten: How do you know?

Naruto: Ya know, I don't know. I always seem to know when they do stuff.

Tenten: _Damn it, I was hoping he'd stick around for a while._

Naruto: So, who are you're parents?

He catches her by surprise.

Tenten: Huh?

Naruto: I told you that I wanted to know about you.

She smiles and spends the next few hours telling him about her life which eventually leads to them going at it once again. After their final round, decides to head on out.

Naruto: I'm sorry to cut and run but I've go to see a man about a horse.

He makes his way to the door.

Tenten: Naruto, wait!

He stops before opens the door and she runs up and wraps her arms around him.

Tenten: Will I see you again?

Naruto: Off course, I live in the village.

He smiles and she kisses him one last time before he leaves. While he was walk and alone with his thoughts, the sight of the dark-haired girl replays in his mind.

Naruto: _I wonder who she is, is she from around here? I've haven't even seen her face and she stunned me like that. Kinda like that girl right there, wait, that is her._

He sees her from behind again as she's standing to two other figures, he tries desperately to make his way there but they disappear before he could find them.

Naruto: _Damn it, not again. They must be ninja themselves to disappear like that, at least that narrows it down a little._


	8. High Times

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I ADVOCATE THE USE OF DRUGS. EVEN THOUGH I DON'T BELIEVE THAT THE DRUG THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE DEPICTED IN THIS FAN FICTION TO BE A DRUG, I MEAN, IT DOESN'T EVEN…YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO GET INTO THAT.**

**High Times**

Naruto had been between missions for the past few days and the only thing on his mind was that girl with the long, black hair.

Naruto: _Who was she? I can't get her out of my head, even after a few nights with the Foxes. I've got to find her._

As he was walking through the village he bumps into a pregnant Kurenai.

Naruto: Kurenai-sensei?

Kurenai: Naruto? Kiba said you were back.

Naruto: Where's he?

Kurenai: He just went on a mission with Shino and Hinata.

Naruto: _Hinata?_

For some reason, Hinata's name sticks out in his mind.

Naruto: Oh, but look at you, ya' look good. Where ya' been all my life?

She smiles.

Kurenai: Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: I'm tellin' ya, ya' glowin'. When did this happen?

Kurenai: A few months ago.

Naruto: Who's the father?

Voice: How have you been, Naruto?

Naruto turns around and finds Asuma.

Naruto: How they hangin', sensei?

Asuma: Good, good.

Asuma walk over next to Kurenai and he finally gets the picture.

Naruto: Oh, you two? Wow, I always thought you two were together but nobody believed me.

Asuma: Well, we were keeping it a secret but the cat got out of the bag once I got her pregnant.

Asuma goes to light up a cigarette.

Naruto: Hey, you shouldn't smoke those.

Asuma: Why not?

Naruto: Don't you know? The medic-nin general says that cigarettes can lead to respitory problems, heart disease, and last, but not least, cancer.

Asuma: Cancer? I don't want that.

Kurenai: Especially with a baby on the way.

Asuma: Right, but how am I supposed to cure my oral fixation?

Naruto: Well, aside from making time with Kurenai-sensei, I have this.

Naruto pulls out a clear plastic bag full of a green substance, he opens the bag up.

Asuma: Man, that stuff stinks.

Naruto: That means it's good.

Asuma: What is it?

Naruto: I picked it up in the Land of Flowers, I forgot the technical name but the dealer…I mean merchant called it Stinky Skunk.

Asuma: What do you, do with it?

Naruto: Smoke it.

Asuma: So, it's like a cigarette?

Naruto: Better and without the unnecessarily bad side effects.

Kurenai: Can I smoke it?

Naruto: No, not while you're pregnant. In fact, you shouldn't even be around him, I'm surprised he just lit one up next to you.

Asuma: Well, let's light one up.

Naruto: We can't here, there's kids around. Let's go to your place.

Asuma and Naruto go to Asuma's house, on the way, they run into his students who join them.

Naruto: Alright, guys, this is your first time so remember to take it easy at first.

He rolls it up and lights it, he takes a hit and starts coughing intensely. After a second hit, he passes it to Asuma who takes a hit, his cigarette smoking had fashioned his lungs to take it but his inexperience with this smoke still took a toll on him. He passes it to Shikamaru who looks at Naruto and Asuma coughing in apprehension.

Shikamaru: Man, you guys think we should do this?

Naruto: Yeah, yeah, man. Come on, smoke.

Shikamaru takes two hits, Naruto notices that he's holding on to it.

Naruto: Hey, man, puff puff give. Puff puff give. You lucky you with friends, you could get your ass killed doin' that.

Shikamaru passes it to Ino.

Naruto: Don't ever break the cipher.

After a few times of passing it around, they begin to feel funny.

Asuma: Oh, man.

Naruto: What's wrong, sensei?

Asuma: You ever notice how we're always doin' missions for the hokage?

Naruto: Yeah.

Asuma: Well, I'm tired of this shit, man. It's like all she does is sit in her office and give us missions, like we're he slaves or something. Seriously…

He holds up two fingers.

Asuma: …her twat, my tongue.

He starts flicking his tongue between his fingers to simulate oral sex.

Asuma: Fuck her! We shouldn't be out there doing these missions, we should be out there spreading the word, man. Telling people like it is, ya' know?

Everyone just laughs.

Ino: I just had a thought, Naruto. What if your clones aren't really clones at all? What if they're Narutos from a different dimension or something? What if they're planning in invasion of our dimension or something and they're only pretending to help you to scout us out?

She starts to slightly freak out.

Naruto: Okay, no more for the Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: Whoa, look at my hands, they can touch anything but themselves.

He puts his hands together.

Shikamaru: Oh, never mind.

Choji: To hell with that, look how big my hands are. This isn't natural.

Ino: It's because you're using your Partial Expansion Jutsu.

Choji: Right.

After another our of smoking, Asuma was playing Shogi against Shikamaru who was actually sitting in the corner of the room laughing uncontrollably and Ino was coming back from somewhere with Naruto while she was straightening out her skirt with her hairs in a mess and he was zipping and buttoning his pants back up with his shirt in his hand, he gives her butt a squeeze and a kiss on her cheek.

Choji: Hey, man, I'm hungry…

Everyone looks at him.

Choji: …er than usual.

Ino: Come to think of it, so am I.

Asuma: I could eat.

Shikamaru finally stops laughing.

Shikamaru: Did someone say something about food?

Asuma: Let's go.

Choji: Yeah, barbecue.

Naruto: You guys, go on. There's only one place I want to eat.

He says good bye to Team Asuma and they part way.

Naruto: _Whoa, it's night, late night at that. How long were we in there?_

After a little walking, he finally reaches his destination. Ichiraku Ramens, he enters and sits down.

Naruto: Hey, old man.

Out come Ayane from the back.

Naruto: Where's you dad?

Ayane: Oh, he came down with a cold so he took the day off.

Naruto: Oh.

Ayane: Hey, I'm pretty good at making ramen too, ya know.

Naruto: Really?

Ayane: What'll ya have?

Naruto: Give me a bowl of miso to try you out.

She fixes him a bowl and serves it to him.

Naruto: Hey, this is pretty good.

Ayane: Told ya'.

Naruto: I'm sorry I doubted ya'.

Ayane: It's okay, Naruto.

Naruto: So, what's up?

Ayane: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well, I've been coming here since I don't know when and we never really talk. It's like I'm just a customer.

Ayane: Well, I'm glad you're back, for one thing. You gave us half of our business plus I missed having you around, you always brought such positive energy with you.

Naruto: Oh, I missed you two especially the way your booty looked when you bent over to get some more ingredients from that cabinet down there.

His last comment took her by surprise.

Ayane: _Is he flirting with me? _Thanks, Naruto, I do Pilates.

Naruto: Well, it shows.

After an hour or so of conversing, she comes to decision.

Ayane: Uh, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Ayane: We're about to close, but there's something I need you to lift in the back, could you help me?

Naruto: I sure the fuck can. Girl, that's my shit.

He heads to the back while she locks up the shop.

Naruto: Where is it?

Ayane: Right here.

He turns around and finds Ayane standing between him and the door.

Naruto: What is it?

Ayane: My dress.

Naruto: I think I can lift that.

She pounces on him and they go at it right there on the floor. He hikes her dress up and she doesn't waste anytime, she slides her panties to the side and places his tip at her entrance. She slides up and down his penis until she feels a wave of pleasure over her body, her vagina tightens and causes him to shoot his load.

Ayane: That was good.

Naruto: Yeah, I didn't know you rocked like that.

Ayane: Well, it's been awhile. Hey, you wanna go back to your place?

Naruto: Really?

Ayane: I said it's been awhile, the cats out of the bad now.


	9. Because You're Sasuke's

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Because You're Sasuke's**

Sakura knocks on Naruto's door, Naruto opens the door after about a minute.

Naruto: Hey, Sakura, what can I do you for?

Sakura: I, uh…

Sakura was a little distracted as Naruto was wearing strange underwear.

Sakura: Naruto, are those female underwear?

He looks down.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. I'm entertaining a friend right now.

He looks back into the apartment.

Naruto: Ain't that right, baby?

He smiles at his friend and returns his attention to Sakura.

Naruto: So what brings you here?

She struggles to tell Naruto the new as the underwear he wore showed off his package.

Naruto: Sakura, I'm up here.

Sakura: Oh, um, the hokage wan…

Naruto: Hold on for a second, Sakura.

His friend in the apartment hands him a drink.

Naruto: Go ahead.

Sakura: The hokage wants you to report to her office. We're going to find Sas…

Naruto: Ramen's ready?

He turns his attention back to his friend in the apartment.

Naruto: Ramen's ready! That's my baby. Sakura, tell the hokage I'll be along after I finish eating and having ramen.

He turns his attention to his friend.

Naruto: Ramen is ready. I'll tell you what, how 'bout while I eat that ramen, you get out of those clothes and get that dessert ready? Ramen and dessert.

He closes the door and Sakura leaves to report back to the hokage. Sakura returns after a couple of hours, she knocks on the door and Naruto answers.

Naruto: Hey, Sakura, I was just about to make my way over there.

Sakura: What have you been doing?

Flashback, Naruto closes the door and leaves Sakura outside. He walks over to the kitchen table where Ayame stood with a fresh bowl of ramen waiting for him. He trades the bowl for a kiss on her cheek.

Ayame: I'll go get that dessert ready, Naruto.

She goes into his bedroom and takes off his boxers and tee-shirt and gets into bed, she rubs her breasts with one hand and reaches down and rubs her pussy with the other. She starts to writhe and fidget in the bed as she begins to heat herself up. She soon forgoes her breasts and sends her other hand help herself out, she can feel her own wetness flow from her body as she get closer to an orgasm. She pinches her clit and finally gets her release, she regains her bearings when it's finished and sees Naruto watching her.

Naruto: Wow, a meal and a show.

Ayame: Why don't you join the matinee?

Naruto: Much obliged.

He gets in the bed with her and climbs on top of her.

Naruto: I want to try something different.

Ayame: What?

He takes her legs and puts them behind her head to expose her not only pussy but her asshole that was lubricated from the juices that flowed down from her sex.

Ayame: What are you doing?

Naruto: This.

He places his tip in her puckered hole and pushed himself in, the lubrication combined with the events from last night made the entry an easier on than normal.

Naruto: I've always want to do it in there from on top, what do you think?

Ayame: Everything you do feels great, Naruto.

Naruto: Then let's get started.

He thrusts and pumps himself in and out of her ass as they both play with her pussy. The tension builds for both of them and he pulls out to release on her stomach. They do it again a few more times over the next few ours and her body is almost covered in Naruto, he gives her a kiss and climbs out of bed.

Naruto: I gotta go meet the hokage, you can let yourself, right?

Ayame: Sure.

He watches her scrape his cum off of her stomach and lick it off of her fingers.

Naruto: You're so wild, who'd have thunk it?

End flashback.

Naruto: I was uh…

Sakura: Never mind, let's go. She's very upset.

They walk to the hokage's office and they both have thoughts running through their heads for different reasons.

Naruto: _I've gotta find that girl, something about her makes my heart race whenever I think about her._

Sakura:_ I wonder why he hasn't made a pass at me, I'm as hot as the girls he's been running around with since he's been back. I guess I'll never know if I don't ask him._ Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, Sakura?

He can see her struggling with her question.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Sakura: Well, it's just that, uh, well…

Naruto: Come on, how far back do we go? You can tell me anything.

Sakura: Well, how come you've never tried to "you know" with me?

Naruto: Seriously?

Sakura: Yeah.

He stops and smiles.

Naruto: Well, you know why, don't you?

Sakura: No, why?

Naruto: Because…

Sakura: Because what?

Naruto: Because you're Sasuke's, you've always been Sasuke's whether he or I ever wanted to admit it.

Sakura: I'm not Sasuke's, I'm no one's

Naruto: Easy, independent woman. Can you honestly say that if Sasuke walk back to the village right now, you wouldn't be all over him?

She hesitates to find the answer.

Naruto: Your silence is deafening. Look, you know why I'm able to knock all of these girls off?

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: Because I've been able to let go of that and accept it, I've freed myself from that nightmare called unrequited love.

Sakura: So where do we go from here?

Naruto: Well, the first chance I get, I'm going to bring Sasuke back to you so you two can work things out, so smile.

They stare at each other until he cracks a smile.

Naruto: You and Sasuke ever done it?

He laughs as she tries to punch him in the arm.

Naruto: Come on, tell me.

They both laugh as she finally hits him.

Naruto: I'm glad you remember how strong you are.

They arrive at hokage tower and enter the hokage's office, to find her very perturbed Tsunade, Shizune who feared for Naruto's well being because of Tsunade's rage, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Tsunade: Where the hell have you been?

Shizune: Please, lady hokage, don't hurt him.

Tsunade: I'm not going to hurt him, he has a mission.

Naruto: Super! What is it?

Tsunade: You're going to locate Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to the village.

Naruto: Great! When do we leave?

Tsunade: As soon as you find another member to join your team.

Naruto: Awesome, and maybe…

He walks over to the hokage's desk and looks her in the eyes.

Naruto: …when we get back, you can join me for another mission.

She smiles and takes him by the hand.

Jiraiya: My life is flashing before my eyes again, oh no.

Tsunade: Everyone out, except you Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Don't bother, I already know.

He ties his thumbs up and hops out of the window. A few minutes later, Naruto walks out of the hokage office.

Naruto: Hey, Sakura, could you heal my hand?

Sakura: You've got to stop making her mad.

Naruto: I've got to find a new member of our squad.

She finishes healing him.

Naruto: I'll see ya' when I find someone, later.


	10. It's Her

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**It's Her**

Naruto was busy searching for another squad member when he bumped into Anko.

Naruto: Hey, Anko!

Anko: Naruto? _Shizune told me he was back, I see why she did what she did._ What are you doing here?

Naruto: Oh, I was looking for someone to join our squad.

Anko: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, we're going to search for Sasuke. Hey, can you help?

Anko: I'm sorry but I can't, I have a mission tomorrow.

Naruto: Oh, that's okay. Where are you headed?

Anko: Back to my place.

Naruto: Mind if I walk you?

Anko: Are you sure? You sound like you've got a lot going on right now.

Naruto: Oh, Anko, I always have time for a woman like you, besides, I might run into someone on the way there.

Anko: Well, then, let's go.

As they were walking towards her apartment, they started to talk about when she was his proctor for the second round of the chunin exams.

Anko: Ibiki was pretty pissed, wasn't he?

Naruto: Are you kiddin'? I didn't think that guy could get any scarier. Remember when you cut me and licked my blood?

Anko: Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I got carried away.

Naruto: What? Don't be, I was so turned on by that.

Anko: Really?

Naruto: Seriously? You know what getting licked by a hot chick lick you does to a twelve year old boy?

Anko: What?

Naruto: My kunai wasn't the only point I had that day.

Anko: You don't say. So, Naruto, my apartment's right there, you wanna fuck?

Naruto: Certainly.

Anko was standing over Naruto wearing leather studded crotchless lingerie.

Naruto: Okay, Anko, I don't know about this.

Naruto was chained to the bed, naked and wearing a leather mask with a zipper on the mouth as Anko was holding whip and pouring oil all over his stomach. Naruto was getting a little frantic as he could guess what she had in store for him.

Naruto: Anko, I shouldn't be doing this. I got bad ribs, I can't be getting' whipped like this.

Growing impatient with his hesitance, she grabs him by the back of his head and calmly speaks to him.

Anko: Look, Naruto, this is going to happen.

She kisses him.

Anko: So just enjoy it.

She zips his mouth shut and uncoils the whip, he could hear her draw the whip back and feels the sharp sting as it whelps his body, the sound of the cracks ring out in Anko's apartment. You could hear his screams coming from behind the mask she made him wear.

Naruto: _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

The people outside could hear him yelling for dear life.

Old man: Looks like Anko got another one.

Shinobi #1: He must not be from around here.

Shinobi #2: Let's go, man. This is bring back some bad memories.

She stops whipping him to lick the blood that oozes out of the whelps on his abdomen.

Naruto: Oh, phank yoo. (Oh, thank you)

His reprieve was short lived as she takes some clamps and attaches them to his nipples.

Naruto: Mo! Mo! Mo! (No! No! No!)

While the pain of the nipple clamps dominates his upper body, he feels some pleasure coming from his lower body. She had begun to suck his dick to get it ready for her enjoyment.

Anko: _So this is what the fuss is all about, huh? Well, he is the biggest I've seen in the village so far._

When she felt he was ready, she squats over on his penis and slides down.

Anko: Oh, yeah. I'm already wet.

She begins to ride Naruto particularly hard.

Naruto: _Damn, she likes it rough._

After riding him for what seems like days to him, her pussy tightens around him as she takes her orgasm from him. She falls forward, lying on his chest, she undoes the zipper over his mouth.

Anko: That was great, Naruto? Are you ready to go again?

Naruto: There's more?

Anko: Of course…

She begins to untie him.

Anko: …it's your turn, now.

A few hours later, Naruto was walking down the street when a voice calls out to him.

Voice: Hello, Naruto.

Naruto jumps in fear from the trauma he just received.

Voice: Are you okay? It's me, Shino.

Naruto: Oh.

Another voice calls to Naruto.

Voice: Hey, Naruto.

He turns around to find Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba: Whoa, what's up, Naruto? You look like hell, man.

Naruto: I just came from Anko's house.

They instantly understand.

Kiba: Yikes.

Shino: I'm surprised you're still standing.

Kiba: You didn't know, huh?

Naruto: Know what?

Kiba: Why they call her apartment the Death Chamber of Love, that's why everyone's scared of her. You have bragging rights now since you're still up and about.

Naruto: Well, to tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad. Anyway, I'm looking for someone to help our team, we're going after Sasuke again.

Kiba: Sorry, no can do. We just got back from a mission and have to check in with the hokage, she'll probably give us another mission, as well.

Naruto: That's right, Kurenai-sensei did say you were just sent on a mission. You handled that pretty fast, huh?

Shino: Since our team leader is out of action due to her pregnancy, the hokage has been giving us lighter missions. She's be compensating, though with giving us more missions.

Naruto: Oh, okay. So, I'll guess I'll be…

Voice: Ah!

The hear the faint voice behind them but finds no one when they turn around, Hinata was hiding behind the fence in fear of facing her crush for the first time in years.

Hinata: I heard he was back, I've been preparing for this and I'm still not ready.

Naruto was walking toward the sound to see what it was, when he got to the corner he was frozen in surprise.

Naruto: _It's her._

Naruto had finally found the girl he'd been looking for since he saw her, they both faint. Kiba and Shino bring them to a few minutes later.

Naruto: What happened?

Kiba: You and Hinata fainted.

Naruto: Hinata?

He gets up and stands face to face with Hinata who blushes ash she struggles. to say something to him.

Hinata: He, hello, Nar, Naruto.

Naruto tries to look as confident as he can and prepares some smooth to say to her.

Naruto: Haf orrr yoooo, Hnaaat? _What?_

She stops blushing as she looks at him confused?

Kiba: What the hell was that?

Naruto: Oh, what I meant was ets goo tu zee yu, Heenata. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Hinata: Are you okay, Naruto?

Deciding that it was better to keep his mouth shut, he simply nods his head as he blushes and points his fingers together. Shino and Kiba look at what Naruto does with his fingers and instantly understand what's wrong with him.

Kiba: _Oh, I get it. _Look we gotta go meet the hokage, Naruto. It was nice seeing you be weird, let's go. _I bet Hinata didn't even pick up what's wrong with him._

Deep in thought, he watches them leave.

Naruto: _I can't believe it was Hinata I was looking for the whole time. I've got to speak to her again, she probably thinks I'm sorta creep._


	11. Did Everyone Know?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Did Everyone Know?**

Naruto was deep in thought as he continued his search.

Naruto: _Damn it, we need to find someone to replace Sasuke so we can go find Sasuke and on top of that, I probably scared the shit out of Hinata. What am I going to do?_

Shikamaru was walking to meet Asuma when he happened upon Naruto.

Shikamaru: Hey, what's wrong, Naruto?

Naruto: Huh? Oh, hey, Shikamaru. It's nothing, I just made an ass out of myself in front of Hinata and I have to find someone to help us go find Sasuke, that's all.

Shikamaru: Oh. Hey, wait, what was that first part again?

Naruto: I made an ass out of myself in front of Hinata.

Shikamaru: Hinata?

Naruto: Yeah.

Shikamaru: What happened?

Naruto: Well, it all started about a week ago when I saw this girl with long black hair. I didn't get a good look at her but she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and she was on my mind constantly. So today, I was looking for someone to join our team when I ran into Shino and Kiba, I was talking to them about the situation when I heard something behind us. I went to check it out and found Hinata hiding behind a corner, to my surprise, she was the girl I was looking for the whole time.

Shikamaru: Right, so what else happened?

Naruto: Well, I tried to say something to her but all that came out was some sort of gibberish, she must've thought I was speaking English to her.

Shikamaru: That bad, huh?

Naruto: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Dude, since you've came back you've been plowing through just about every woman in the village, what's the difference?

Naruto: I don't know but I got all sweaty and my heart started racing then I fainted when I saw her.

Shikamaru: Wait, you fainted?

Naruto: Yeah, according to Kiba, she did too.

Shikamaru: And you don't know why?

Naruto: No, she always faint's, I figured she was lazy like you. Why?

Shikamaru: Because she likes you, always have.

Naruto: Really?

Shikamaru: Yeah.

At that moment, Choji joins them.

Choji: Hey, guys. What's with Naruto?

Shikamaru: I just told him why Hinata faints.

Choji: What, he didn't know she likes him?

Naruto: No, I didn't.

Choji: Man, you've been getting your hands on more pussy than a veterinarian and you couldn't figure that out? Wow.

Naruto: Hey, lay off Phat Boy.

Choji's demeanor changes, he expands his fist and throws a punch that seemed to be aimed at Naruto. 

Naruto: Choji?

Naruto dodges the punch which stretches past him and hits some strange creature that dissipates into some sort of black liquid.

Shikamaru: What the hell is that? Where did it come from?

Naruto: There!

They see boy their age sitting on the roof of a building with a scroll in his lap and creating more creatures to attack them with.

Naruto: Who the hell is that?

Shikamaru: I don't know but he's wearing one of our forehead protectors. Naruto, we'll handle these things, you go after him.

Naruto: Right.

Shikamaru and Choji fends off the creatures as Naruto attacks the young boy, he gets face to face with him and he stops.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

Boy: I just wanted to see how strong you were.

Naruto: What?

The boy leaves Naruto standing there confused, Ino was joining Shikamaru and Choji.

Ino: What's with you two, you look like you just came from a mission. Hey, is that Naruto? Hey, Naruto!

Naruto: Huh? Oh, it's Ino.

He rejoins them.

Ino: What's with you?

Naruto: Some guy just attacked us.

Shikamaru: He say anything?

Naruto: He just said he wanted to see how strong I was.

Choji: What?

Naruto: Anyway, back to business. Can any of you guys help me out?

Choji: With what?

Naruto: I need someone to help our team go after Sasuke.

Choji: Sure, that last time we went after him really helped me develop as a shinobi.

Shikamaru: We can't we have to go meet Asuma-sensei.

Choji: You're right, sorry. Hey, Ino, guess what.

Ino: What?

Choji: Naruto just found out why Hinata faints around him.

Ino: You just figured that out?

Naruto: You knew too?

Ino: Yeah.

Naruto: Then why'd you uh…

Ino: I thought you didn't like her.

Naruto: Does everyone know?

The people passing by stop.

Villagers: Yes!

They continue on their way.

Naruto: Damn.

Shikamaru: To top it all off, he fainted around her.

Ino: Really? So you like her too?

Naruto: Yeah.

Ino: That's good, I could see you two together.

Shikamaru: Yeah but he totally spazzed out in front of her.

Ino: Why? I thought you were Chakra Risin?

Naruto: Yeah, but she's just so…

Shikamaru: Stop, this is starting to sound like a romantic-comedy or something. We gotta get going, later.

Naruto: Alright, guys.

Ino: Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure you'll figure something out about both of your problems.

She kisses him on the cheek.

Ino: Bye.

He walks around the village until Sakura finds him.

Sakura: Hey, Naruto, come on.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: They found a new member for us.

Naruto: Really, for true?

Sakura: For what?

Naruto: Nothing.

Sakura: Let's go.

They go meet Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hey, guys, this is the newest member of our team, Sai.

Naruto: You?

Sai: It's nice to meet you.

Kakashi: You know him, Naruto?

Naruto: We've met.

Sai: I'm sorry about earlier.

Naruto: No biggie. If we've found someone help us, why aren't we going?

Kakashi: Well, don't you think we should…

Naruto: Let's go!

He takes off leaving the others to follow him.

Sakura: He must really want to bring Sasuke back.

Naruto: _I've gotta hurry up and get back so I can talk to Hinata again._


	12. No Time

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**No Time**

The rest of Team Kakashi was having trouble keeping up with Naruto as they travel to Tenchi Bridge.

Kakashi: Slow down. We have time, Naruto.

Naruto: No, _I don't._

Sakura: Why are you in such a rush?

Naruto: _I've gotta get back to Hinata._

He continues to ignore them so they decide to let it go and continue struggling to keep pace until they reach the bridge.

Naruto: We're here.

Kakashi: We only have this information because of Sasori so we have to make it count.

Sakura: What's the plan?

Kakashi: We wait until Sasori's contact appears before we make our move.

The sit in the bushes until a cloaked figure appears on the bridge.

Kakashi: Okay, I'll transform into Sasori and...where's Naruto?

Sakura: Over there, what is he doing?

Naruto marches out to the bridge and faces off with the cloaked figure who turns out to be Kabuto.

Kabuto: What are you doing here, Naruto?

Naruto: This.

Thousands of clones appear and overtakes Kabuto, they carry him from the bridge and toss him at the feet of Team Kakashi.

Naruto: Where's Sasuke?

Voice: Oh, my, are you still looking for Sasuke?

Kakashi: That voice.

Orochimaru appears with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru: So, you want to know wher…

Before he could finish his sentence, the clones attack.

Sakura: Yeesh, you hear those fists?

Kakashi: Naruto really wants Sasuke back.

When the clones finish, they drag Orochimaru next to Kabuto.

Naruto: Now, I'm gonna ask one more time. Where's Sasuke?

Orochimaru: He's in my lair.

Naruto: Where?

Orochimaru: Just through this forest.

Naruto: You stay here and watch them, I'll go get Sasuke.

He leaves them behind and hurries through the forest until he reaches Orochimaru's lair, he mutters to himself as he scours the lair in search of Sasuke.

Naruto: Gotta get back to Hinata, gotta get back to Hinata.

He searches every room with no sign of Sasuke until he reaches the last room.

Naruto: This has gotta be it, just hold on Hinata.

He opens the door and finds nothing.

Naruto: Damn it!

Voice: Are you looking for me, idiot?

Naruto: Sasuke?

He turns around and finds his old rival staring at him.

Sasuke: Didn't we already go through this? I'm not going b...

A clone of Naruto comes up from behind and hits in the head with a rock. The real Naruto looks at the clone.

Naruto: That's the best you could do?

Clone: You want to get back, don't you?

Naruto: Look, I don't need a dead Sasuke.

Clone: Why not? We should've killed him at the Valley of the End.

Naruto: You really think that?

Clone: No, you think that, I'm just saying it out loud.

Naruto: Anyway, I need him alive because things will probably be weird between Hinata, Sakura, and I if he's not around.

Clone: Well, he's gonna die if we don't get him out of here.

Naruto: Okay, pick him up.

They pick him up to take him out of the lair when a thought creeps into Naruto's mind.

Naruto: Hey, does arguing with your own shadow clone make you crazy?

Clone: Pretty much.

He takes Sasuke back to Team Kakashi.

Sakura: You did it, Naruto.

Kakashi: I guess that's mission accomplished.

Naruto: Yeah, good job everyone. Especially, you, Sai with the standing there doing nothing.

They travel back to the Leaf Village and hand their captives over to the proper authorities in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade: Good job, everyone.

Kakashi: You should really tell Naruto that, he did all of the work.

Tsunade: _I hope he doesn't hit on me, again._ Naruto…Naruto?

Sakura: Where'd he go?

Naruto was speeding around the Leaf Village trying to track down Hinata, having no luck he decides to ask every person he sees.

Naruto: Do you know Hinata? I need to talk to her about something, just a little something. Do you know her? No.

His luck turns when he runs into Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto: Yo, where's Hinata?

Kiba: I'm actually on my way to meet her at the training grounds, come on.

They go to the training grounds and find Hinata with Shino, she immediately begins blushing and pointing her fingers together when she sees him.

Kiba: Hey, Hinata, Naruto's been looking for you.

Hinata: R, really, Naruto?

Naruto: Uh, yeah.

Hinata: W, well, what did you want to see me about?

Feeling incredibly nervous and intimidated by the gravity of the situation, Naruto forces word out of his mouth.

Naruto: Well, sometimes at my house, I eat at night and I hear that other people like to eat too so do you want to eat too?

Hinata: Huh?

Shino: He wants to know if you would have dinner with him.

Hinata: S, sure.

Naruto: Great!

Hinata: When?

Naruto: Uh, I was thinking about after the sun goes down today, if that's alright with you.

Hinata: Uh, Shino?

Shino: He wants to have dinner tonight if you're available.

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto: Alright, meet me at my place at 7:00.

He takes off as happy as can be going back to his apartment, he walks in and realizes how inadequate his apartment is for the date.

Naruto: Man, I've gotta get this place ready. I know just where to go too.

He travels to a village where he can buy some supplies for the night.

Naruto: Okay, "love" scented candles. They never told me what the hell love scent is but this stuff works.

He moves on to other merchants.

Naruto: Pina Colada Butt Lotion? I don't think Hinata's that type of girl but just in case.

He finishes shopping and heads back to the Leaf Village, on the way he encounters a four on two shinobi battle. Upon further inspection, he realizes that it's Shikamaru, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo vs. two members of Akatsuki.

Naruto: Hey, what's goin' on?

Shikamaru: Naruto? What are you doing here?

Naruto: I was just doing some shopping.

Asuma: I know this isn't your mission but could you back us up until the others get here?

Naruto: Sure.

Hidan: You stupid fucks, I doesn't matter who helps you. You'll never be able to escape Jashin.

Naruto: Jashin? You mean the Evil God religion?

Hidan: Yeah, you know it?

Naruto: Oh, I have an interest in religion and its effects on people. Now, I've heard that the Jashin religion has a way to immortality.

Hidan: Yeah, you're looking at it.

Naruto: Seriously?

Asuma: Yeah, I cut this guy's head off and he's still alive.

Naruto: Wow, it's refreshing to find a religion that actually does what it says it does.

Hidan: Yeah.

Naruto: So, what is the doctrine of your religion?

Hidan: Well, absolute destruction.

Naruto: Really?

Hidan: If I'm engaged in a battle and I don't kill everyone, it's a sin.

Kakuzu: Oh, boy. Not another one of those religious nuts.

Naruto: So, you're not into religion?

Kakuzu: No.

Naruto: Well, it is said that religion in the drug of the people. So what do you believe in?

Kakuzu: Cold hard cash.

Hidan: And cheap ugly women.

Naruto: Cash, huh? I heard that, but you're missing out on something.

Kakuzu: What's that?

Naruto: You know all of the tithes and offerings in religion?

Kakuzu: All tax free.

Kakuzu: Really?

Shikamaru and the others watch as Naruto spends the next hour discussion the finer points of the religion and finances with Hidan and Kakuzu, they notice Naruto shaking hands with the both of them and coming over as they leave.

Asuma: You're just letting them go?

Shikamaru: Naruto, they're the enemy.

Naruto: Not anymore, we talked it out and they're quitting the Akatsuki to start they're on Temple of Jashin with Hidan as head priest and Kakuzu as the Chief Financial Officer.

Shikamaru: Okay, I guess. What have you got there?

Naruto: Oh, just some provisions for my date tonight.

Shikamaru: With whom?

Naruto: Hinata.

Asuma: Oh, you finally found out she likes you?

Kotetsu: Well, it's about time.

Izumo: Seriously.


	13. What Do I Have To Do?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**What Do I Have To Do?**

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were walking with Naruto on the way to his house, they had agreed to help Naruto get his apartment ready for tonight as thanks for his help with on a mission he wasn't assigned. Along the way, they ran into Lee.

Naruto: Hey, Lee, how's it going?

Lee: Splendid, I am so grateful to you for fixing my chakra flow, Naruto.

Naruto: It ain't nothin', so what has Gai-sensei been teaching you?

Lee: Well, for one, I have learned how to summon.

Naruto: Really?

Lee: Yes, I have been summoning so many things that it is ridiculous. Who wants barbecue?

Lee performs some hand signs and summons a piece of barbecue that somehow appears directly in Choji's hands.

Lee: And do not forget to stay hydrated.

He performs another set of hand signs and summons a glass of lemonade that appears in Ino's hand. He flashes everyone a "Nice Guy" pose complete with interestingly shiny teeth and leaves.

Shikamaru: He and his sensei are going to be even more of a drag now.

They reach Naruto's apartment and take a look around.

Ino: So what do you need help with?

Naruto: Well, for one, I need to take all the underwear I've collected from the women of the village and put them somewhere she wouldn't see them.

Choji: Hey, how about I take them to my place and hold them for ya'?

Naruto: That's perfect, thanks.

Ino: Except mine, you freak.

Choji goes to work taking down the underwear that Naruto had labels for every women they belonged to.

Choji: Black silk, these are Shizune's. Leather crotch less, these are Anko's. White Cotton, Ayame's. Wow, Tenten's has a pouch to hide a weapon, that's actually a good idea when you think about it.

He takes a down a purple thong with flowers on the front.

Choji: These must be Ino's.

He goes to sniff them but she quickly grabs them.

Ino: Give me those.

They spend the rest of the day helping Naruto, when they leave he takes a shower. 

Naruto: _Hey, I'd better rub one out now before she gets here. I like her too much and might cum a little earlier than she'd like._

He spends an extra ten minutes in the shower giving himself a hand and comes out confident as he checks himself in the mirror. 

Naruto: Lookin' good.

He sits at the table looking at the food he and his friends prepared.

Naruto: _Okay, I got the sweet rolls she likes, perfect._

He continues to look at the food.

Naruto: _I don't care what anyone says, I'm glad I got sushi._

As he sits there feeling good about his decision on the meal, a knock comes from his door.

Naruto: That must be her.

He tries to answer the door as smooth as he can but the sight in front of him knocks any smoothness he had out of him, Hinata was stunning and all of the words he had prepared vanished.

Hinata: Well, aren't you going to invite me in?

He could only manage to nod and she enters the apartment, he finally snaps out of it and shows her to the table. He pulls out her seat to let her sit down and sits down across from her, she could she that he was way more nervous than she was. He was sweating bullets as he tried to find something to say leaving her to break the ice.

Hinata: Neji asked me to thank you again for helping him take the seals off of the branch family members, they've now integrated with the main family.

Finally having a conversation calmed him down some.

Naruto: Really? How'd that work out?

Flashback, one of the newly liberated branch family members was sitting down when one of the main family members came up to him.

Main Family member: Get me some tea.

The branch family member gets up and smiles at him, he politely turns the confused main family member around and bends him over. The branch family member proceeds to kick the main family member square in the ass.

Branch Family member: Get your own damn sake!

End flashback.

Hinata: They could've been a little nicer about it.

Naruto: Wow, that sounded wild.

Hinata: Yeah, it'll take a little getting used to but I think it's for the better.

Naruto: Yeah.

They spent the rest of the night talking while they ate, they spoke about the things they'd done while he was gone and how they're lives had changed. He was doing his best to keep his sexual escapades on his trip and since he'd been back out of it but he could see that something was on her mind.

Naruto: Hey, are you alright? Anything you I can help you with?

Hinata: I'm fine.

She smiles but he could she that she was forcing it.

Naruto: Are you sure? You look a little tense, how 'bout a shoulder rub?

With that question, the smile on her face broke and a look of pure disdain covers her face.

Hinata: Naruto, what do you take me for?

Naruto: What?

Hinata: Do you think I'm some cheap floozy you can bed down? I don't open my legs for a smile and a greeting, I don't care who you are.

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Hinata: I heard about you and all of the girls you've been running around with since you've been back. From Shizune to Anko and those "Fine Tailed Foxes."

Flashback, Hinata was heading back to the Hyuuga compound to get ready for her dinner with Naruto when she heard two guys around her age talking.

Guy #1: Man, I want be like Naruto when I grow up.

Hinata: _Looks like Naruto's finally being accepted, good._

Guy #2: Yeah, he's been fucking his way through this whole village since he's been back.

Hinata: _What?_

She approaches the two guys.

Hinata: I'm sorry for eavesdropping and jumping into you conversation but were you talking about Naruto Uzumaki?

Guy #1: There's only one Naruto that I know of in this village. Come to think of it, I've never heard that name anywhere else.

Hinata: What do you mean, "He's been fucking his way around the village?"

Guy #1: Well, he's been scoring with a whole mess of chicks around this village.

Guy #2: Dude, what are you doing?

The first guy continues to spill the beans about Naruto to Hinata, she left when he was finished and didn't look too happy.

Guy #2: Dude, I think you just cock blocked Naruto.

Guy #1: Really?

Guy #2: Seriously, bro.

End flashback, Naruto was stunned as Hinata burned a whole through him from the other side of the table.

Hinata: You brought me up here think that you'd get what you wanted from me, didn't you?

Naruto: No, you got it all wrong, I actually lik…

Hinata: Save it. People think I'm timid but no one's ever confused me for stupid.

She heads for the door, she turns back to look at him.

Hinata: And to think I actually liked you once.

She storms out, leaving him at the table alone. The next day he decides to look for her to plead his case, he runs into Sai along the way.

Naruto: Hey, Sai, have you seen Hinata?

Sai: Hey, what you got, huh? You go a little pee pee?

He puts his hand on Naruto's crotch and Naruto quickly knocks it off.

Sai: I put my hand down there and I don't feel anything? Is that what you got, huh? No pee pee, huh? No dick?

Naruto stares at him.

Naruto: You're fuckin' weird.

Sai: At least I have a penis.

Sai walks off.

Sai: Stupid motherfucker, go find your own Hyuuga. I gotta find some hyuuge-a titties.

Naruto: Wow.

Naruto continues his search until he finds her sitting by herself on the same swing he sat on when failed to graduate. She turns around and rolls her eyes when she sees him.

Hinata: What do you want?

Naruto: I want you to know that I wasn't trying to just score with you.

Hinata: Whatever.

Naruto: Oh, come on. Why don't you believe me, didn't you once like me too?

Hinata: I liked the guy that worked hard and never went back on his word. The guy that was respectful towards everyone around him, including women.

Naruto: I respect women.

Hinata: Yeah? How many of the women that you've slept with do you spend anytime with outside of the bedroom? Do you know anything about them?

Naruto: Well, I…

Hinata: And don't count the ones you knew already.

That leaves Naruto stuck.

Hinata: Exactly.

Feeling distressed, he steps in front of her and drops to his knees.

Hinata: What are you doing?

Naruto: I'm begging you for another chance.

He takes off her shoes and begins to kiss her feet.

Hinata: Would you stop before someone sees us?

Naruto: Not until you give a chance to prove myself. Please.

She gives the people walking buy an embarrassed smile as they watch her try in vain to push him away.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Look at me, I'm enjoying this.

Hinata: Naruto, stop!

He wraps his arms around her legs and looks up at her with the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. She smiles because she couldn't deny that she still liked him.

Hinata: I may be a fool for this, but I'll give you another chance to prove yourself. Now put by shoes back on.

He puts her shoes back on her feet and stands up.

Naruto: Now, what do I have to do?

She gets up and walks away.

Hinata: That's for you to figure out and for me to shoot down.


	14. Knockin' Da Boots

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG KNOCKIN DA BOOTS**

**Knockin' Da Boots**

Naruto was trying desperately to figure out how to prove himself to Hinata.

Naruto: What can I do? I could… naw that'd just piss her off even more. Think, Naruto. Think.

Later that night, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were at the Main Event. 

Hinata: So this is that club Naruto frequents, huh?

Sakura: Yeah, I heard about you two. I'm surprised, especially with the way you used to pine for him.

Hinata: Well, he's a douche.

Kiba: You think so?

Hinata: Yeah and not Massengil, not even Summer's Eve.

Choji: Damn, he's generic store brand douche, huh?

Hinata: Yeah.

Ino: You gave him a chance to prove himself, didn't you?

Hinata: Yeah, but I doubt he'll come through. I used to think he was special but as it turns out, he's just like the other guys. A mon a dozen.

Ino: You should definitely reconsider 'cuz that guy knows just what to do.

Tenten: Yeah.

Neji: Tenten, you too?

Tenten: Oh, please. How many signals did I send you?

Neji: But I…

At that moment, the lights in the club went out. A spotlight hits the stage and the host of the club comes out.

Club Host: Alright, guys and gals, I'm up here to introduce a man that you've all come to know as the smoothest shinobi this side of the Valley of The End. Chakra Risin himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

The host bows out and the curtains open to Naruto being accompanied by two clones.

**Naruto (Clones)**

**A late night thinkin' 'bout**

**When we made good love**

**Actin' out Make-Out Paradise**

**All night long**

**Now I that old flame back**

**Make these moments once again a fact**

**Now won't ya', now won't ya'**

**Do it for us, baby?**

**Good body rockin', knockin' boots**

**All night long**

**Makin' love until we tired**

**To the break of dawn**

**Oh, come on, ah come on**

**Turn the lights down**

**And let me get on it, yeah**

'**Cuz when you do**

**Just me and you**

**I'll be so right**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Somebody's rockin' baby**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**That's all I need, I need**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**I feel so good when I'm near you**

**That's why I always wanna be close to you**

**I'm so addicted, I'm so addicted **

**To makin' love to you, baby**

**All night long, baby**

**All night long, long, long, long**

**Good body rockin', knockin' boots all night long**

**Steady makin' love 'til we tired**

**To the break of dawn**

**Oh, come on, come on**

**Turn the light's down**

**And let me get on it**

'**Cuz when I do**

**Just me and you**

**It'll be so right, so right, so right**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**That's all I want, baby**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Body rockin' body rockin', girl**

**Ah give me some good love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Complete rockin' some sweet love**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Givin' you miles of pleasure**

'**Cuz I'm ready**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm so ready, I'm so ready, baby**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**To give you everything we've been waiting on**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**So come on and give it to me, baby**

Naruto Clone: Aw yeah, we at the intermission. So, all you ladies go get ya' towels 'cuz it's laid out like that. But wait a minute, we ain't through. Kick the vamp.

**Whoooooaaaaaaah, oh**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**(Hoooooooooooo)**

**Oh, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, baby**

**I want your good touchin', lady**

**It's drivin' me crazy**

**You're here with me, my baby**

**It's drivin' me crazy**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**So won't you come on**

**Come and rock my body**

**Rock my body, baby**

**(Oooooooooooo)**

**Come on and rock my body**

**I wanna lay you down**

**(Lay you down)**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**(Youuuuuuuuuu)**

**So let me make some sweet lovin', baby**

**I wanna turn the lights down low**

**(Somebody's rockin' knockin' the boots)**

**And do everything to you**

Naruto ends the song to a thunderous ovation.

Naruto: Thank you, thank you all.

He looks out into the crowd and sees his friend with Hinata, he bolts off of the stage towards them. In his eagerness, he falls right in front of her.

Kiba: Man.

He picks himself up and looks at her.

Naruto: Hey, Hinata. I didn't know you were coming here, did you like the song?

Hinata: Why should I? You didn't write it for me, we've never had sex and you would sing about that.

Naruto: You didn't like the song?

Hinata: Well, it had good structure.

Naruto: Thanks, I…

Hinata: You wanna dance?

Naruto's face lights up.

Naruto: I'd love to.

Hinata: I was talking to Shino.

She takes Shino to the dance floor as a defeated Naruto sits down with his friends.

Ino: Oh, poor Naruto.

Shikamaru: I wish Temari would treat me like that sometimes but I imagine that this is troublesome for you.

Choji: Dude, you want my last chip?

Naruto: Thanks, guys but I'm not down yet.

Naruto gets up from the table, Hinata was dancing with Shino who was just standing there silently.

Hinata: I love dancing, I could just dance forever, Shino, couldn't you?

Shino continues to stand there silently as Hinata stares at him.

Hinata: _I never noticed before but he's pretty strange._

Voice: Hey, may I cut in?

She turns around to find Naruto.

Hinata: Uh, know what? I'm gonna go sit down but you can dance with Shino, he's loads of fun.

Naruto: What? You're done, why?

Hinata: I'm tired, I hate dancing, you're an asshole. Pick one.

She leaves Naruto with Shino.

Naruto: Shino, man, you're her teammate. What am I doin' wrong?

Shino: To be honest, I don't know. I figured she'd just jump into your arms, now, I just don't know. Maybe you should try listening to what she's told you.

Naruto: No, that never works. How 'bout you let me borrow one of your bugs and spy on her.

Shino: I don't think that's a good idea.

Naruto: That's a perfect idea.

Shino: It won't work.

Naruto: Why not?

Shino: She can see everything, she'll find it.

Naruto: Not if we keep it in her blind spot.

Shino: I don't want to do this.

Naruto: Why not?

Shino: I don't want her to Gentle Fist me. Go talk to her.

Naruto: Oh, alright.

He heads back over to the table and sits down next to Hinata.

Naruto: Hey, how about we start over?

Hinata: Okay.

Naruto: So, how are you doing?

Hinata: I'm fine.

Naruto: I know but I asked you were doing?

Hinata: I'm out of here.

She storms off.

Naruto: Wait, I'm sorry, that just came out. It's an old habit.

He chases after her and catches up outside, he cuts her off and gets back on his knees into begging mode.

Naruto: Oh, come on, you can't penalize me for that.

Hinata: I'm not, you're the one who keeps doing this. Do you even know why you're on your knees?

Naruto seems at a lost for words.

Hinata: Exactly.

She tries to leave but he just wraps his arms around her waist.

Naruto: Please don't go. I'd like the chance to find out why I'm doing this, why don't we go out on a date so I can find out?

She seems hesitant.

Naruto: Oh, come on, do I have to kiss your feet again?

Hinata: No.

Naruto: Damn it.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: Nothing, how 'bout tomorrow?

Hinata: Fine.

Naruto: What time?

Hinata: I'm free all day.

Naruto: Great, we can do whatever you want.


	15. Why Do You Want To Be With Me?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Why Do You Want To Be With Me?**

Naruto was outside the Hyuuga compound, before he could speak a word, the guards spoke to him.

Guard: Lady Hinata has been waiting for you, Naruto. You may enter.

Naruto: Thanks. _She's been waiting for me? I guess that's a good sign._

He knocks on the front door and a servant greets him.

Servant: Hello, you may wait here while I'll get Lady Hinata.

He stands waiting for about an hour and did not complain or show any sign of patience which was good for his cause because Hinata was watching him with her Byakugan from her room.

Hinata: _He doesn't seem annoyed, I guess he can wait a little longer._

She made him wait for another fifteen minutes before coming out.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, Hinata, you look great.

Hinata: Thank you. What are we going to do today?

Naruto: Uh, like I said. Whatever you want to do?

They spent the whole day walking around the village with Naruto trying to make Hinata feel like she was his whole world. They stopped to get some sweet rolls, her favorite, he taught her the basics of Rasengan. Towards the end of the day, they ended up at the top of Hokage Rock for the greatest view of the sunset when she started to feel a little tired.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Hinata: Long day.

Naruto: So, you didn't enjoy yourself today?

Hinata: I didn't say that but it's been a long day, I was sparring this morning with Neji before you came to get me.

Naruto: Oh, so that's what took you so long.

Hinata: So, I took too long to get ready?

He could see the annoyance in face.

Naruto: No! No! No! No! It was perfectly understandable.

He had an idea that he thought was romantic, he laid his jacket on the ground for her to sit down and sat next to her. He begins to rub her feet which makes her start to moan in enjoyment.

Hinata: That's the first thing you've done that I've enjoyed since you've comeback.

He looks at her with a grin on his face.

Hinata: Easy, it doesn't feel that good.

Naruto: It wasn't that, it's just that…

Hinata: What?

Naruto: I don't know, usually I'm pretty relaxed around women but you do something to me.

Hinata: I do something to you?

Naruto: I don't know what it is but all I think about is you and when I see you, my brain focuses on you to the point that I can't think of anything else except you and how I don't want to seem like an ass in front of you.

Hinata: Which you end up doing anyway.

Naruto: Right.

Hinata: That's how I used to feel around you.

Naruto: Really?

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: Why didn't you say anything?

Hinata: I couldn't find the words and you were kind of intimidating.

Naruto: I was?

Hinata: Well, not you but the situation. You were my whole world, you were my inspiration as a shinobi.

Naruto: Seriously?

Hinata: My fight with Neji, I wanted to quit and runaway but your words kept me going?

Naruto: Well, it goes both ways. You were the reason I beat Neji…well, that and he kept pissing me off.

Hinata: Yeah, I didn't see it.

Naruto: What!

Hinata: Yeah, I was out due to my injuries but they told me about your uppercut from hell.

Naruto chuckles.

Naruto: Know what? That move is going into my repertoire and I'm gonna name it that. My opponents will be like "What was that move?" and I'll be like "That was Naruto's Uppercut From Hell brought to you by Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan."

She chuckles a little but catches herself.

Hinata: At least you have the decency to give me credit for the name.

Naruto: But did you notice something from that little story?

Hinata: What?

Naruto: We're perfect for each other, you lift me up and I lift you up.

Hinata: We could do that as friends, we did that before you even knew I liked you. You sure were oblivious back then, which must really help you as a shinobi.

Naruto: Well, I've never been a strategic shinobi, I use instinct. I just do things and end up winning, but you're changing the subject.

Hinata: Well, you've told me how I make you feel but you've never told me why you want to be with me. I hope I'm not giving you more credit than you deserve but I don't get the feeling that you want a one night stand with me but why?

Naruto: Well, I…I don't know but I know I do.

Hinata: Maybe you can start by telling me why you became such a philanderer.

Naruto: Well, thinking back, it was probably because no one ever showed me any affection. Even the people who liked me were never affectionate and I never had parents to tell me about any of that stuff. Then on my trip with Sage, I met this girl who took a liking to me, she didn't know about what happened to me so she didn't know to hate me or anything.

Hinata: What happened to you?

Naruto: That's right they didn't tell you.

He lifts his shirt and shows her the seal.

Naruto: You've heard about the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the village right before you were born, right?

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto: Well, my father sealed it within me when he wasn't able to defeat it.

Hinata: You're father? I thought the Fourth Hokage sealed it…

Realization sets in.

Hinata: You do look like him.

Naruto: Yeah, well, that's why everyone hated me and was the source of my torment growing up. Well, she was unaware of it and liked me, things were good and eventually we, you know. I was as happy as I could possibly be, I had someone who liked me until she shattered by heart. I mean a worm would've needed a microscope to she the pieces.

Hinata: What did she do?

Naruto: Some smooth talking pretty boy came calling and she was out of there like last year. It took me a while to recover and when I did, I couldn't remember anything good that came from any of it and the only feeling I had left was that I didn't deserve love or, rather, love wasn't for me. It may be for some people but it wasn't meant for me, the only thing I knew was that I liked having sex so I started having sex whenever I could.

Hinata took in his story.

Hinata: Now, that's fucked up.

He chuckles at her response as she gets up.

Hinata: Well, it's time I get back home.

Naruto: Aww, so soon?

Hinata: Let's go.

He takes her back to her home and they stop at the front door.

Hinata: Look, I feel for you, Naruto. I guess, I'm not mad at you anymore but I'll still need an answer as to why you want to be with me. Come see me tomorrow and we'll work on finding the answer together.

Naruto: Okay.

She kisses him on the cheek and enters her home, he leaves and contemplates the reason for wanting to be with her. As he walked through the village on his way home, he notices the differences in the village. He noticed Choji and Ino at the barbecue restaurant without Shikamaru and Asuma this time, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Naruto: _I'm glad they got together._

He continued his journey and he discovered where Shikamaru was, he was hugged up with Temari.

Naruto: _Those two are perfect for each other._

Not too far were Neji and Tenten.

Naruto: _I guess he finally got the hint._

He then passed by Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Sai with the Fine Tailed Foxes, they all met each other while partying with Naruto. A little later, he sees Jiraiya and Tsunade coming out of the hot spring holding hand like they were young again.

Naruto: _Old love._

He saw Kakashi reading Make-Out Gaiden to Shizune who seemed to be enamored with the Copy Ninja. Then Anko who was with Genma who looked a little nervous but infatuated with her.

Naruto: _He must be nervous about the beating he has coming to him._

The last thing he saw as Asuma proposing to the pregnant Kurenai.


	16. Love's Definition

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Love's Definition**

A naked Hinata walks over to Naruto who was laying in his bed waiting on her.

Hinata: Do you want me, Naruto?

Naruto: Oh, yeah.

Hinata: Do you need me, Naruto?

Naruto: I need you bad, baby.

She leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Hinata: Lie back.

He lies back and lets her get on top of him, she makes love to him for what seems to be days. 

Hinata: Is it everything you hoped for, Naruto?

Naruto: And more, Hinata. And more.

As he reaches his climax, he hears a buzzing noise.

Naruto: What the hell is that?

He looks to the right and sees a clock reading "8:30," he looks back up at Hinata to find her gone.

Naruto: A fuckin' wet dream.

He removes the covers to find his underwear and sheets ruined.

Naruto: Ah, shit.

He gets up to put his sheets and underwear in the washing machine, he makes his bed and takes a shower then heads out the door. Outside, he hears an ANBU talking to his neighbor who was also a Leaf Shinobi.

ANBU: The Hokage needs you.

Shinobi: Why?

ANBU: One of our allies was attacked, their village was almost destroyed and they need assistance.

Shinobi: I'll be right there.

Naruto continues on to his destination.

Naruto: _Where am I going? I'm a top shinobi, people like me now but I just feel so empty somehow._

On his way, he runs into Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura: Hey, Naruto.

Deep in thought, he doesn't even hear her.

Sakura: Naruto? Naruto!

Naruto: What the fuck? Oh, hey, Sakura. Sasuke! How's it going?

Sasuke just looks at him.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: A rock, Naruto?

Naruto: Dude, I was in a rush. So, you're through with your punishment, huh? What was it?

Sasuke: One long thorough, efficient and otherwise consistent ass whipping. I'm actually a shadow clone, the real me is still getting beaten.

Naruto: Oh, so what are you guys doing?

Sasuke: I'm taking Sakura out for the whole day as repayment for leaving her on that bench that night I left.

Naruto: Yeah, that was pretty fucked up, she could've been raped or something.

Sakura: See?

Sasuke: I said I was sorry. Anyway, where are you going?

Naruto: I'm heading over to Hinata's?

Sakura: She still mad at you?

Naruto: No, but I've still got work to do.

Sasuke: Why's she mad at you?

Sakura: I'll tell you later, we've got our own work to do. Bye, Naruto. Good luck, come on.

Sakura and Sasuke leaves as Naruto watches them, the sight of them together makes him run through the picture of all the couples he saw last night.

Naruto: _I'm sick of this, how come I can't have that? _Hey, Sasuke, that's a nice bow on your ass!

He continues on to Hinata's home, the guards let him in as they expect him again. He waits in the living room for to come out when Hiashi walks in.

Hiashi: Naruto Uzumaki, what are you doing here?

Naruto: Greetings, Lord Hyuuga. I'm waiting for Hinata.

Hiashi: Ah. There's something I must thank you for.

Naruto: Thank me?

Hiashi: Yes, for the affects you had on Neji and my daughter. If it weren't for that talk you had with Neji during your match in the Chuunin Exams, I would've never been able to get through to him.

Naruto: Really?

Hiashi: Also, you were doing something that I should've been doing, you were guiding and inspiring Hinata to be a better shinobi.

Hiashi surprises Naruto and bows to him.

Naruto: Uh, you're welcome but that's not necessary.

Hiashi: Nonsense, you have no idea how much you've helped this clan.

Hiashi gets up as Hinata walks in. 

Hinata: Hello, father, Naruto.

Hiashi: Good morning, Hinata.

Naruto: Hey, Hinata.

Hiashi: So, where are you two off to?

Naruto: I don't know, just to hang out.

Hiashi: That sounds nice. Uh, Naruto, could I speak to you alone for a moment?

Naruto: Of course, Lord Hyuuga.

Hiashi leads him to the hallway where they can talk in private.

Hiashi: You're virgin, right?

Naruto: Uh, yeah?

Hiashi: Don't lie to me. As far as I know and as far as you're concerned, my daughter is. Make sure she stays that way, despite everything I said earlier, I will have Neji fuck you up if you touch my daughter. Now, smile when we walk out of here so that she thinks we're cool.

Naruto: _Did he just say we're cool?_

They walk back out and she notices the look on Naruto's face.

Hinata: Are you okay, Naruto?

Naruto: I'm cool.

She looks at Naruto then to her father.

Hinata: What did you say to him?

Hiashi: Nothing.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto starts to open his mouth when he looks at Hiashi.

Naruto: We just had a nice little chat, that's all.

Hinata: Mm-hm, let's go. I'll see you later, father.

Hiashi smile at his daughter.

Naruto: Have a good day, Lord Hyuuga.

Hinata doesn't see it but his smile turns into a sneer as he gives Naruto the dead eyes.

Naruto: Uh, not so close, Hinata.

They exit the compound and she notices Naruto relaxing a little.

Hinata: He threatened you, didn't he?

Naruto: No.

Hinata: Yes, he did. I can see it on your face, he did the same thing to Kiba and Shino.

Naruto: Were you going out with them?

Hinata: No, he said it was just in case.

Naruto: Oh.

Hinata: Well, anyway, I've got something to tell you.

Naruto: What's that?

Hinata: You shouldn't feel like love isn't for you.

Naruto: Why?

Hinata: Because it is, you've just had some unsuccessful attempts, that doesn't mean you should quit, right? If you'd quit just because you weren't successful, you wouldn't be a shinobi today.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right about that.

Hinata: I've also thought about something else, maybe you don't have the correct idea of love.

Naruto: You think so?

Hinata: Maybe.

Naruto: Well, what do you think love is?

Hinata: Well, from what you tell me, you think love is a feeling but from what I understand, love is the commitment to the true good of someone.

Naruto: A commitment to the true good of someone?

Hinata: Think about married people, they don't just feel love because feelings fade over time. They committed themselves to each other, that's why they stay together for so long. The hokage loves the village so she commits herself to the good of the village, do you think she'd be able to handle a job that she seems to hate otherwise?

Naruto: Yeah, she does seem to hate that job. How'd you figure that out?

Hinata: Well, it's something my mother used to tell me before…

He sees her tearing up a little and pulls her closer.

Naruto: Sorry.

Hinata: That's okay.

Naruto: Ya' know, I just realized something.

Hinata: What's that?

Naruto: By your definition, I love you.

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Hinata: I've always loved you.

He smiles brightly.

Hinata: But you still haven't told me why you want to be with me.

His smile quickly turns to a frown.


	17. Before I Met You, I Was Lost

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS WHATEVER YOU WANT, ASCENTION (SHOULDN'T I REALIZE), FORTUNATE, OR UNTIL THE END OF TIME**

**Before I Met You, I Was Lost**

Naruto lets out a scream of frustration.

Naruto: This is getting ridiculous. I want to be with you, isn't that enough?

Hinata: Well, how do I know this isn't some elaborate scheme to get me into bed? I think I'm quite literally the only female you haven't slept with in the village.

Naruto: Hey, that's not true.

Hinata crosses her arms and stares at him.

Naruto: Well, I only fingered Kiba's mom. _Damn talking dog wouldn't leave._

Hinata: And I bet that was only because that talking dog of hers wouldn't leave.

Naruto: Let's move on, I am so madly in love with you that I haven't had sex since that day you chewed me out. I haven't even, uh…

Hinata: What?

Naruto: You know.

Hinata: Oh. Well, that is a good start.

Naruto: Why do I want to be with you?

Naruto starts to think.

Naruto: _I want to be with her, I know that but I just can't figure out why let alone articulate it._

As thoughts run through his head, he can't help but think back to hearing that ANBU give his neighbor that report and how he felt afterwards.

Naruto: _Why'd that make me feel so empty? That's the way I was really feeling when I was with all those women but I haven't felt that way since I've been around…_

That's when it hits him, the reason he wants to be with Hinata.

Naruto: …_she makes me feel whole. I never realized it because I've never felt whole._ Hinata!

Hinata: What?

Naruto: I've got it, I know why I want to be with you!

Villagers: Well, don't keep us in suspense.

They look around and realize that the villagers had been watching them with much interest.

Villagers: What? We just want to see you two happy, seriously, you two deserve it with the screwed up ways you had to grow up.

Naruto: Well, if you want to hear it then come to the main event tonight. I'm going to tell her through the majesty of song.

Villagers: Great! We can't wait! _Did he really just say "majesty of song?"_

That night, the Main Event was especially packed with everyone waiting for Naruto's performance and his answer.

Sasuke: What the hell is this place?

Sakura: It's a club. You know, where people who aren't screaming for vengeance go to hang out.

Sasuke: Oh, a club.

Sakura: Yeah.

Sasuke: I don't like it, why don't we, uh, do what we did last night?

Sakura: Boy, guys sure turn into horn dogs when they finally get a little.

Tenten: Tell me about it, Neji can't keep his hands off of me.

Sakura: Really?

Tenten: I'll tell you right now, he ain't that gentle sometimes.

Neji: What?

Tenten: Well, you aren't but you're lucky I like it rough.

Ino: Well, I gotta tell ya, we've been missing out on these Akamichi. Partial Expansion Jutsu is a gift from god. I came so many times last night.

Choji: Yeah, you did.

Tsunade: Aren't you kids a little too young to be having sex?

Jiraiya: Aren't you a little too old?

Tsunade: We're the same age.

Jiraiya: Not with that jutsu taking years off of your life.

Tsunade: Do you plan on having sex with me again?

Jiraiya: Oh, please, I get you drunk and your clothes come right off.

Shizune and Kakashi were at a booth together with Anko, Genma, Asuma and Kurenai.

Shizune: Looks like Lady Tsunade's yelling at Lord Jiraiya again.

Kakashi: Well, at least this time she's not hanging him out the window by his…never mind.

Tsunade hangs Jiraiya out of the window by his thumbs.

Jiraiya: _At least this is just the first floor._

Tsunade: Wait a minute, this is the first floor.

She pulls him back in and takes him to the second floor to hang him out again, Anko and a worn out Genma watches from the booth next to Kakashi and Shizune.

Genma: He really has to stops pissing the hokage off.

Anko: I don't know, he just may like the pain. Like you.

Genma: Like the pain, right.

Kurenai: Hinata's hear, when's this going to start.

Asuma: It shouldn't be long, I just scored some more...stuff from him on the way in.

The lights go out and the spotlight shines on Naruto which prompts the crowd to explode.

Naruto: Thank you, thank you everyone. I'm going to, uh, try to win the hand of someone who's special to me. You all know what that's like, right? That person that makes you feel like the world stops when you look at them. You know what I'm talking about, so I'm going to get started because I can't wait another minute without her.

The spotlight widens as Naruto creates two more clones, the three of them pull out guitars.

**Naruto (Clones)**

**I don't wish you know bad luck, baby**

**Don't wish you no stress**

**I only wanted to expose your life to**

**The finer things, I offer you my company, girl**

**You don't need no sympathy**

**Just me, someone who cares**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**Now, maybe I should slide right over**

**Show you my new moves**

**Or take you shopping out on the village **

**Would that make you feel your best?**

**I'll go out of my way to make sure you have everything**

**I want to be the one who'll always be there to give you**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(So, what make you think that I **

**Would try to run a game on you?**

**Just as sure my name's Naruto)**

**I'll be there for you and I'll**

**(Treat you just like a queen **

**And give you fine things**

**You'll never have to worry about another in your place)**

**Believe me when I say**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**Now, you know I've never been the type**

**To have a loss of words**

**So, I tell ya' these feeling I have for you**

**They are so true, girl**

**I heard someone say that love can be sublime, yeah**

**I'll give you your space to grow and you know I'll always be there.**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(So, what make you think that I **

**Would run a game on you?**

**Just as sure my name's Naruto)**

**I'll be there for you and I'll**

**(Treat you just like a queen **

**And give you fine things**

**You'll never have to worry about another in your place)**

**Believe me when I say**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl, you know I can provide**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl you know you got it**

**(Whatever you need)**

**Girl you know I can provide**

**(Whatever you want)**

**Girl, I'll be right there for you**

**(Girl, you know you got it**

**Whatever you need)**

**Whatever you need just tell me**

**(Girl, you know I can provide)**

**Whatever you want, girl**

**(Girl you know you got it**

**Whatever you want)**

**I'll treat you just like a queen and give you fine things**

**(Whatever you need)**

**You'll never have to worry about another one baby**

The song ends and the crowd gives him applause.

Naruto: Oh, you liked that song, huh?

The crowd clamors in agreement.

Naruto: Thanks, but how do you feel about it?

A spotlight shines on Hinata, she shrugs her shoulder in indifference.

Hinata: It was alright.

Naruto: Just alright? Good thing I have another song ready, this is about how long it took me to find you.

The music kicks up and Naruto gets started with his clones.

**It happened the moment**

**When you were revealed**

'**Cuz you were a dream that you should not have been**

**A fantasy real**

**You give me this feeling, baby**

**This rhythm inside**

**You made me feel good and feel nice**

**And feel loved, gave me paradise so**

**(Shouldn't I realize**

**You're the highest of the high?**

**If you don't know then I'll say it**

**So don't ever wonder**

**Shouldn't I realize)**

**Shouldn't I realize**

**(You're the highest of the high?**

**If you don't then I'll say it**

**So don't ever wonder)**

**So, tell me how long**

**How long it's going to take **

**Before you speak, baby?**

'**Cuz I can't live my life**

**Without you here by my side**

**You give me the feeling of my life, so**

**(Shouldn't I realize**

**You're the highest of the high?**

**If you don't know then I'll say it**

**So don't ever wonder)**

**Don't ever wonder**

**(Don't ever wonder**

**Shouldn't I realize)**

**Shouldn't I realize**

**(You're the highest of the high?)**

**That you're the highest of the high?**

**(If you don't then I'll say it**

**So don't ever wonder)**

**Don't ever wonder**

**(Shouldn't I realize**

**That you're the highest of the high?**

**If you don't know then I'll say it**

**So don't ever wonder)**

**Don't ever wonder**

**(Don't ever wonder)**

**Don't ever question it**

**(Don't ever wonder)**

The song ends and Naruto's once again met with applause.

Naruto: Thank you. Hinata?

The spotlight turns on Hinata again.

Naruto: I just want to say that I'm sorry that I was so oblivious to your feelings all those years. This next song is about how I feel about when I think about you.

The music starts.

**Never seen a sunshine like this**

**Never seen the moon glow like this**

**Never seen a waterfall like this**

**Never seen the lights off like this**

**Never dug anyone like this**

**Never had tasty lips to kiss**

**Never had someone to miss**

**Never heard a song quite like this**

**(Fortunate to have you girl**

**I'm so glad you're in my world**

**Just as sure as the sky is blue**

**I bless the day that I found you)**

**Never had room service so nice**

**Never took a trip all night**

**Never had a love affair so tight**

**I never felt a feeling so right**

**Never seen a winter so white**

**Never had words to recite**

**Never had flame to ignite**

**And I never sang a song with all my might**

**(Fortunate to have you girl**

**I'm so glad you're in my world)**

**I'm so ecstatic, baby**

**(Just as sure as the sky is blue**

**I bless the day that I found you)**

**It's all about**

**(Fortunate to have you girl)**

**Hey, lady**

**(I'm so glad you're in my world)**

**I'm so glad**

**(Just as sure as the sky is blue**

**I bless the day that I found you)**

**Can you hear?**

**(Hear the silent shouts **

**I hope you hear**

**I'm callin' out to your body**

**Lettin' you know**

**Just what to do**

**Close the door**

**I'm into you**

**Fortunate to have you girl**

**I'm so glad you're in my world**

**Just as sure as the sky is blue**

**I bless the day that I found you)**

**And I'm so proud, proud, proud**

**About it, no shame in my game.**

**(Fortunate to have you girl**

**I'm so glad you're in my world**

**Just as sure as the sky is blue**

**I bless the day that I found you)**

The song ends to applause once again.

Naruto: The crowd loves it, Hinata.

The spotlight singles her out again.

Hinata: It was good but you don't have me, yet.

Naruto: You know, I figured you'd say that but I'm gonna hit you in the head with this one. This is about why I want to be with you.

Hinata: Well, it'd better be good.

Naruto: Look, I'd be surprised if you make it through the first verse.

The music starts as Naruto smiles at her.

**Naruto (Clones) ****Crowd**

**I woke up this mornin'**

**Heard the ANBU sayin' somethin'**

**About destruction in the world and**

**It made wonder where I'm goin'**

**There's so much darkness in the world**

**But I see beauty left in you girl**

**And what you give me let's me know that I'll be alright**

**('Cuz if your love is all I had in this life**

**Then that would be enough until the end of time**

**So rest your weary heart and relax your mind**

'**Cuz I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time)**

**You got me singin'**

**Ooooooooooooh yeah**

**Ooooooooooooh Yeah**

**Everybody sing**

**Ooooooooooooh yeah**

**Everybody sing**

**Ooooooooooooh yeah**

To everyone's surprise, Hinata joins him on the stage with clones of her own.

**Naruto (Clones) Crowd **_**Hinata (Clones)**_

_**Now if you're ever wonderin'**_

_**About the way I'm feelin'**_

_**Well, Naruto, there's no question**_

_**Just to be around you is a blessing**_

_**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**_

_**I just want to spend my time being your girl**_

_**And what you give me let's me know that I'll be alright, yeah**_

_**('Cuz if your love is all I had)**_

_**All I had**_

_**(In this life **_

_**That would be enough)**_

_**Enough**_

_**(Until the end of time**_

_**Rest your weary heart and relax your mind**_

'_**Cuz I'm gonna love you, boy)**_

_**Love you, boy**_

_**(Until the end of time)**_

_**Boy, you got me singin'**_

_**Ooooooooooh, yeah**_

_**You got me singin'**_

_**Oooooooooh, yeah**_

_**Everybody sing**_

**Ooooooooh, yeah**

_**Everybody sing**_

**Ooooooooh, yeah**

**This one's for the lovers **

**If you're out there let me hear you say yeah yeah**

**Yeah Yeah**

_**This one's for the lovers**_

_**If you're out there let me hear you say yeah yeah**_

**Yeah yeah**

**This one's for the lovers**

**If you're out there let me hear you say yeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

_**This one's for the lovers **_

_**If you're out there let me hear you say yeah yah**_

**Yeah yeah**

**Break it down one time**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_**Ooooooooooooooo**_

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_**Ooooooooooooooo**_

_**Break it down one more time, Naruto**_

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_**Ooooooooooooooo**_

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_**Ooooooooooooooo**_

They end the song and the crowd gives them a ten minute standing ovation, when the crowd finishes, he speaks into the microphone.

Naruto: Thank you, thank you. Hinata, I want to be with you because you give me direction, you make me feel whole. Before I met you, I was lost.

He embraces her and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Crowd: Awww.


	18. Consummation

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Consummation**

Hinata stood before Naruto in his bedroom, they look into each other's eyes and communicate without words. She unzips her jacket as he takes off his shirt, he goes over to help take off her body mesh and exposes her breasts. She embraces him and they kiss passionately while he backs up and falls backward on his bed with her on top of him, she breaks the kiss and looks him in the eye.

Hinata: You know, despite everything, I've been waiting for this night.

Naruto: I'm actually nervous.

She starts to kiss him down his body while she unzips his pants, she pulls out his member and licks the underneath from the base to the tip. He watches her head bob up and down as she begins to suck him, he can feel her moaning which added to his pleasure. He feels that familiar sensation welling up and he releases he seed in her mouth, she swallows every drop of him until he stops. He pulls her up on the bed and pulls off her pants, she goes to take her panties off but he stops her.

Naruto: Let me do that.

She lies back as he pulls off her panties, he gets back to her womanhood to find it already wet. He starts to lick her lips as the massages her breasts, she starts to fidget and move around in the bed from the feel of his tongue attacking her clit. Her toes curl as he probes her with his fingers and the sensations sends her over the edge. He takes off his pants and climbs into the bed with her.

Naruto: Are you ready?

Hinata: Yes.

He places his tip at her entrance and gently pushes himself in until he she's her wincing, he stops to give her time to get used to him.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: It's you're fault for being so big.

They smile at each other.

Naruto: Yeah, well. Here goes.

He begins to thrust himself into her slowly, she moans as he kisses her on her neck. Unable to control herself from the new sensation in her body, she activates her byakugan which allows her to see him entering her repeatedly. The sight turns her on even more and she comes all around him, her wall tightens and draws a release from him as well. They lie next to each other, basking in their newfound love.

Naruto: How'd it feel?

Hinata: Weird at first but great afterward.

He kisses her on the lips.

Naruto: That's good.

She kisses him back.

Hinata: Let's do it again.

Before he can answer she climbs on top take him inside of her, she grinds and gyrates her hips on top of him for what seem to be forever until they both cum again. They weren't the only ones making love as their performance at the Main Event filled the entire village with romantic feelings. The guards at the gate and on patrol heard only the sounds of lovemaking for the entire night.

Kotetsu: We just had to work tonight.

Izumo: Yeah, we always get short end of the stick.

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were lying awake in bed holding each other, they hadn't slept a wink as they're whole night was spent exploring each other's bodies.

Naruto: You know, I just realized something.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: It was so dark last night that I haven't seen you naked yet.

He lifts the sheets and looks at her naked body next to him.

Naruto: Wow, I had me some of that, huh?

Hinata: I can't believe I had that in me.

He smiles as he watches her looking at his penis.

Naruto: I love you.

Hinata: I love you too.

Naruto: I've never felt like this before, I just want to lie in your hair.

Hinata: My hair?

Naruto: Yeah, in your hair.

Hinata: Would you settle for getting laid again instead?

Naruto: Uh, yeah, but for some reason I feel like one of us needs to leave.

Hinata: I knew it, you got what you wanted now you…

Naruto: No, no, no. That's not it, I'm getting that feeling of impending doom.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: Yeah, like something bad is bearing down on me.

Hinata: Maybe you're still uneasy about giving your heart to someone.

Naruto: I guess, maybe. Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Now where were we?

He starts to kiss her again when the door burst opens, he turns around to find a visibly angry Hiashi.

Hiashi: What did I tell you, Naruto?

Naruto: Hiashi! I, uh…

Hiashi: What did I tell you?

Hinata: Father, Ple…

Hiashi: Silence! Neji, Lee!

Neji and Lee enter the room and immediately begin to pummel the unprepared Naruto, Hinata watches in horror as they beat Naruto mercilessly.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Aaaaaaaaah! God, I've never felt so much pain!

Lee: Shut the fuck up, Naruto!

Hinata: Father, please don't hurt him.

Hiashi: Put your clothes on, we have to get ready. That's enough, Neji, Lee.

Neji and Lee look down at their handiwork.

Hiashi: Naruto, you get your shit together and be at the Hyuuga estate by sundown, goddamnit!

Hiashi leaves dragging Hinata behind by her arm, as soon as he leaves Neji and Lee's demeanors change and they help Naruto up off of the floor.

Naruto: What the fuck, guys? After all that help I gave you?

Neji: Sorry, Naruto but after Hinata didn't come home last night, he surmised that she'd be here.

Lee: Yes, he went to the hokage first thing in the morning and requested this mission, we were only doing our job.

Lee hands Naruto the mission scroll and he opens it to read.

Mission Rank: Special Request

Client: Hiashi Hyuuga

Mission Objective: Fuck up Naruto.

Naruto: Oh. Why the hell does he want me to go to their estate? I figured he'd want me to stay as far away from his daughter as possible.

Neji: I'm not allowed to tell you, Naruto.

Naruto: Why not?

Neji: Because he wants you to squirm.

Lee: If that is the case, you should head over there as soon as possible. Just to get it out of the way.

Naruto: You're right, but could you straighten my nose first? I don't want the fox to heal it wrong.

Lee: No problem.

Lee straightens his nose and they leave, Naruto waits for the fox to heal him and he gets his clothes on to head to the Hyuuga estate. As he walks through the village, every Hyuuga he sees looks at him strangely and whispering amongst themselves.

Hyuuga Shinobi: Oh, that's him right there.

Old Hyuuga Woman: This is little early for Hinata but it doesn't seem to be a bad choice.

Hyuuga Child: Grandmother, that's the man that Hinata's going to mar…

Old Hyuuga Woman: Shh.

He reaches the estate and the guards actually bow to him as they let him in.

Naruto: _What's going on?_

He knocks on the front door of the main house, the servant opens the door and bows to him.

Servant: Greeting, Lord Uzumaki.

Naruto: Lord Uzumaki?

Servant: Lord Hiashi is waiting for you in the courtyard.

He enters the house and she leads him to the courtyard where he finds Hiashi standing with Hinata who was wearing a ceremonial kimono and smiling nervously at him while Hiashi was burning a hole through him.

Hiashi: You're going to marry my daughter, boy.

Naruto: Don't you think we're a little to you…

Hiashi: What?

Hiashi had activated his byakugan.

Naruto: Okay, a little earlier than I planned but yeah. Question, why do you want me to marry her?

Hiashi: I can see how much you mean to her and I have more important things to deal with than having you be fucked up on a daily basis. Besides, there's so some things that still need to be straightened out in this clan and you could help us a little bit more if you were part of it.

Naruto: Cool.

Later that day, Naruto and Hinata were wed in front of her clan and their friends, everyone was gathered together at the wedding banquet.

Sakura: I'm glad their together, don't you think so?

Sasuke: I guess.

Sakura: Don't you ever plan on getting married.

Sasuke: After I kill Itachi.

Sakura: To whom?

Sasuke: Well, we've already done it.

Ino: You guys better get something to eat now because Choji's going to demolish everything here.

Choji: You know, I could think of something else I'd like to eat.

Ino: Closet?

Choji: Yeah.

They hurry off to find the nearest closet.

Shikamaru: Yeah, that's a healthy couple.

Temari: When do you plan on being getting married?

Shikamaru: How troublesome, I'm only sixteen.

Temari: So are they.

Shikamaru: Well, I don't have a tyrannical clan lord breathing down my neck so I don't have to make any decisions.

Temari: My father might be dead but I have a little brother who's only a few years removed from being a homicidal maniac.

They can see Shikamaru giving it some thought.

Shikamaru: Temari, will you marry me?

Temari: I don't know.

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Tenten: Your cousin looks beautiful, Neji.

Neji: Yes, with her as the clan leader and Naruto as her husband, our clan is should be in for some great changes.

Their senseis were at another table together.

Asuma: Good thing we got married when we did, you barely beat her.

Kurenai: That's because you can't make a decision.

Shizune: Do you ever think about getting married, Kakashi?

Kakashi: One day, someday, not today.

Anko: What about you, Genma?

Genma: That depends.

Anko: On what?

Genma: Are you going to keep torturing me?

Anko: Maybe.

Genma: Then maybe.

They were disturbed by the sound of Guy crying with Lee.

Guy: This is so beautiful, to see those two bring their youth together.

Lee: Right, Guy-sensei. This is truly what youth is all about.

As Hinata and Naruto sit at their table, Iruka shows up with Ayame.

Iruka: Congratulations, Naruto.

Ayame: Yeah, I'm so happy for you two.

Naruto: Thanks.

Hinata: Thank you.

Naruto: When did you two get together?

Iruka: Oh, I was having ramen one day and we just started talking.

Naruto: That's great.

Later that night, after all of their guests leave, Naruto was talking with Hiashi.

Hiashi: You will move into the home my wife and I used to live in before I became head of the clan, is that understood?

Naruto: Yes.

Hiashi: You'll make a fine addition to our clan.

Naruto: Thank you, I'll do my best to make you and the clan proud.

Hinata walks in to retrieve her husband.

Hinata: He's going to be just fine, he loves me too much to fail.

Naruto: And you love too much to let me.

Before they could get too close, Hiashi speaks up.

Hiashi: Please take it to your new home.

Naruto & Hinata: Sorry.

…**See ya, Space Cowboy. Bang!**


End file.
